The Darkest Light
by Halo12094
Summary: After being banished from failing the retrieval mission, Naruto finds himself sailing off beyond the Elemental Nations, a month later him and the crew discover a ruined city, he volunteers to scout ahead and comes in contact with a strange black substance. Godlike Naruto, Blood & Gore, Slight Resident Evil. No Flamers!
1. Chapter 1: The Third ProtoType

**AN: Naruto and [PROTO-TYPE] are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Radical Entertainment, & Activision, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Talking/'Thinking'

"_**Flashback"**_/_** Web of Intrigue!**_

***Action!*/**_**"Jutsu!"**_

* * *

**[The Darkest Light]**

**Chapter 1: The Third ProtoType**

* * *

**Mid Atlantic – 9:15 PM**

"Hey Capt'n not to question your judgment but… are you sure it's a good idea to bring the kid along?" a sailor asked before taking a sip of sake.

The man nodded, "I know it seems like the worst decision… but that kid's got two things none of us have" he explained, the sailors who were listening edged closer.

"That kid's an ex-shinobi... turns out his village banished 'im after a failed retrieval mission…"

"What!? Why would they do that?" few questioned.

"Well, that's the second thing mate… that kid… is a Jinchuuriki-"he said making several men gasp.

"And not just any either… the host of the Kyuubi" the men nearly spit out their drinks.

"Don't go acting like those old fools, Jinchuuriki are people as well, don't ever forget that" he said, hesitating at first, the sailors nodded.

"Hey kid, why don't you come join us… take a drink" the captain offered.

A blond haired whiskered boy, who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded, stared out into open waters. He currently wore a white shirt with a red spiral flame design, orange pants, blue shinobi sandals, and a pair of goggles around his forehead.

"No thanks-"he said not taking his eyes off the ocean.

"Come on Gaki, one drink won't kill ya-"the man replied.

Giving a sigh, the blond turned away and walked towards the group, "Fine… just one" he said taking a wooden sake box and gulping down the fluids before turning back to his spot.

"Whoa… you guys see the look in his eyes… that kid's dead on the inside" a sailor whispered

"Banishment could do a lot to someone, I won't be surprised if he turns on the village" the captain replied.

Naruto shook his head, if they were going to talk about him, then they should whisper it out a bit. It's only been a month out into sea; he had heard of a group of sailors in Shimo no Kuni, wanting to discover some unknown continent and such.

To avoid Jiraiya's spy network, he had persuaded the captain to let him join; now here they are, hundreds of miles out into sea, he could only hope they found land soon.

**The Following Day – Atlantic – 8:45 PM**

Naruto and the sailors continued what they did for the past month, washing and maintaining the ship.

"So tell me kid, did they really banish you for a failed retrieval mission?" a sailor asked.

"Not just that… during the mission I tapped into my Bijuu's chakra and lost the fight, they read the report and deemed me too unstable to keep in the village so…" Naruto explained while scrubbing harder.

The sailor knew not to push any further so he went back to his duties.

An hour later, the crew went on break, drinking away sake to their hearts content, it wasn't until Naruto noticed a change in the sky's color.

"Hey guys-"he called out, they turned to him before following his line of sight, the Sky was now red.

"LAND HO!" they heard the watchman call out.

The entire crew ran towards the railing, what they saw was what looked like a city or what was left of it.

The place looked devastated, buildings that were near sky level were either partially or entirely demolished and tilted. What looked like large black and red, tentacle-like appendages held what was left of the buildings; they could literally see the smoke and ash in the air from the endless flames within the city.

"Uh… sir… we're not g-going to-"a sailor stuttered.

"Make port…" the captain ordered, though shakened by the city's view, he was still curious about what it held.

* * *

**New York Zero – Red Zone**

The crew let down the anchor and made port, "Alright… one of us needs to scout ahead… see if it's any safe" the captain, he turned to his crew who was giving him a look that said 'are you fucking serious!?'

A moment of silence, Naruto sighed and walked up, "I'll go-"he said. The sailor's gave an audible sigh in relief which made the blonde sweatdrop.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" he stated, creating fifty clones.

"Five of you stay here, the rest follow me-"he ordered, getting a 'Hai' from his clones, he then turned to the crew, "Don't worry these guys will protect you while I'm gone, however… if anything happens to me, my clones will dispel themselves, if that happens then climb back onboard and get the hell out of here" Naruto stated, getting a nod from the crew before taking off to the ruined city.

**Two Hours Later**

Naruto was jumping across the roofs of the tattered buildings; he was amazed that they haven't collapsed yet. For the past two hours he and his clones had searched the city, every building, every underground metro, there was also these heavily fortified bases that he would check up later.

He was intrigued by the strange four-wheeled machines that were scattered throughout the city as well language the tattered papers, magazines, and ads were written in. However what seemed to have shocked him was that neither him nor his clones had found any form of life, the city was completely empty.

As of now, Naruto continues to jump from roof to roof, until he lands a tilted building with a tendril like webbing attached to it and a radio tower. Curious, he slowly approached it, not realizing that he had stepped into several black gooey puddles that latched themselves onto him.

He brought out a kunai and tried to cut open the tendril, "What… is this stuff?" he asked himself, before he felt something crawl up his leg. He looked down to see a black symbiotic liquid quickly crawl up and proceeded to engulf him, "N-Nani!" he said as he attempted to remove it, which only sped up the process.

Naruto screamed in agony as the strange fluid sunk into his skin, bypassed his muscle tissue, and swarmed into his bloodstream. The blond fell to his knees gripping his head, before he stopped and fell unconscious; throughout the city, his clones felt the exact pain and poofed out of existence.

Back at the docks, the crew who were gambling at the moment, jumped when the clones started screaming, and grew fearful when they poofed out of existence.

"Oh Kami! He's dead, BACK ON THE SHIP!" a sailor shouted as he and the rest rushed aboard and readied to hoist the anchor.

* * *

**Meanwhile – Green Zone**

A mid-twenty year old woman, wearing doctor's clothing, was currently typing deciphering data on the Blackwatch's dubbed Whitelight.

"Dana have you gotten everything?" a dark skinned man, wearing a similar outfit asked.

"Relax Bradley, we've got to wait until Heller comes back with the missing data" she replied.

"The longer we wait, the more people Blackwatch will experiment on… it'll be bad if the infected end up escaping then infecting the rest of the Yellow Zone" Ragland replied.

"You worry too much-" they turned to see a second dark skinned man, this one wearing a black and red leather jacket, pants, boots, and fingerless gloves.

"Nice of you to join us James" Ragland stated, getting a shrug from the ProtoType.

"I've got the data you wanted-"he said handing over a cased disk.

"Excellent, let me run diagnostics" Dana stated.

"Daddy!" Heller turned to see his eleven year old daughter, Amaya. Heller smiled and easily picked up his daughter, "How's my little Maya doing?" he asked.

"Don't worry she hasn't been causing any problems" Ragland responded.

"I've got it!" they turned to Dana.

"With this data, we'll be able to recreate the cure-"she stated.

"How long will it take?" Heller asked.

"Erm… a couple months to complete it, then a few years to create enough for all zones" she said.

"How… many years exactly?"

"By my estimate… about three" she replied, everyone looked amongst each other, before Heller broke the silence with a sigh.

"Well then I guess we better get started" he said.

"Right, me and Dana will work on the cure, you work on stopping Blackwatch and Genteck… from what I've gathered… their trying to recreate the Mercer Virus" Ragland stated, shocking Heller.

"I'll get right on that… Maya, be a good girl, don't get into trouble" he said, receiving a salute from his daughter, before leaving the facility.

* * *

**Konoha**

Tsunade watched as her new apprentice, Haruno Sakura, practiced the _**Shōsen Jutsu**_, trying to start a heartbeat within a dead fish.

She heard a tap on the window; she turned to see Jiraiya and motioned him to come in.

"Hey Tsu-hime, how's it going?" he asked.

"Cut the crap, Jiraiya have you found Naruto yet?"

The gama-sennin sighed and shook his head, "There hasn't been any sign of him… the last and only lead, was his appearance in Shimo no Kuni then… nothing" he stated, Tsunade shook her head in grief.

"Keep searching" she said, Jiraiya acknowledged and left via window.

Sakura who was listening in on the conversation, looked down in sadness… her team had broken apart.

* * *

**New York Zero – Red Zone – Eight Hours Later**

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Within the dark sewer, the Kyuubi growled as the symbiotic fluids closed in on his cage. He roared, causing the liquid to retreat slightly before continuing its trek, the nine-tailed demon watched as the goo entered his cage, turning the water black as it did.

It then roared in pain as black tendrils shot out of the water and pierced through its arm, the Bijuu bit down and slammed a paw against the fluids, this made the tendril recede into the water.

The Kyuubi looked at his arm in shock as it was horribly mutilated, before the water splashed up like a tidal wave and engulfed the nine-tailed beast, **"WHAT IS THIS!"** it yelled as the tendrils tore through the Bijuu's body, before breaking it down into nothingness.

The tendrils receded back into the now calm waters as the seal tag locking the gate slid off and opened the doors.

**Outside the Mindscape **

Naruto's eyes snapped open and yelled as various images passed though his mind.

_**Web of Intrigue**_

_**In the center of a large seal, stood an old white haired man, he wore a white coat with violet swirl on the back accompanied by nine tomoes. Surrounding him was a much younger version of the Bijuus.**_

"_**I will not live long anymore… Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuki, Kurama… even if you are separated now… you will always be together… and the day you will return to be one will…" he stopped and looked at his creations.**_

"_**Everyone of you has a name… a different form from before… differently from when you where all sealed within me… follow your rightful path… search for what true strength is… until that day…" he continued, Kurama and few other began to tear up.**_

* * *

_**A long black haired man, wearing a red samurai armor stood in the middle of a lake as he stared up at the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Bijuu growled behind the mountains it stood behind.**_

"_**Kyuubi, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence of coalesced energy… energy that was once a single, ultimate form-"the man said as his eyes spun three tomoes, Kurama snarled, "-An unstable force lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose… that guide is the Uchiha" he stated, enraging the fox even further.**_

"_**The Bijuu are but slaves to those with blessed eyes… now… OBEY!" the Uchiha shouted as his eyes went bloodshot before spinning into its fourth **__**form.**_

* * *

_**Kurama stood before a berated Hashirama as he was trapped under his Mokuton Kekkei Genkai.**_

"_**Kyuubi… your power… is too great… I cannot let you roam free any longer-"he said, before he rapidly formed hand seals.**_

* * *

_**A red bun haired woman sat before a chained Kurama, who growled from his prison.**_

"_**If you use your power, only hatred will come from it… stay tranquil within the seal" she stated.**_

* * *

_**A second red haired woman stood before an impaled and chained Kurama.**_

"_**Neither of us have any sort of luck do we?" she said, the Bijuu scoffed at that.**_

"_**You keep the world at bay… but I keep you at bay" she said before disappearing from her mindscape.**_

"_**GRR! Kushina!" it growled.**_

* * *

_**A blond haired man stood shocked as well as a bedridden Kushina as they looked upon a cloaked masked figure.**_

"_**Yondaime Hokage… step away from the host… if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer" he said holding a crying whiskered infant.**_

* * *

_**The Yondaime stood before both mother and child, as a spectral being shoved a marked claw through his soul. As it did the same claw shot from his chest and clung onto the rampaging bijuu, "Fuin! (Seal)" he declared.**_

_**Kurama yelled in pain as he was marked with a seal, he watched as Minato summons a ceremonial throne, 'He plans to reseal me…' the beast thought.**_

_**Just then, Kushina grew weak, loosening up the chains wrapped around it, Kurama took that chance and proceeded to impale the child, only to be stopped by both mother and father as they took the blow instead.**_

_**The Shinigami then sucked out both the blonds' soul and Kurama's Yin Chakra, the two then began to give their own speech to their new born son, in the end, they stated, that they would love him no matter what.**_

"_**Hakke no Fūin Shiki **_(Eight Trigrams Seal)_**" they declared, fully sealing the Bijuu into their son.**_

_**End of Memory**_

* * *

Naruto gripped his head in pain, before he could comprehend on what had just happened, black and red biomass engulfed his arms and morphed them into a pair of lethal claws.

He breathed in heavily, while looking at his new limbs in shock; he looked at both his palm, back hand, and up his arm showing several black curled spikes here and there.

"W-What the hell is this!?" he said shakingly.

Suddenly the building began to shake, Naruto lost his balance and began to roll towards the edge, his claws scratched along the floors surface creating several claw marks and sparks. The blond fell off the edge, however he managed to sink his left claw onto the roof before he could; Naruto looked down and gulped at how high he was.

The blond looked at his claws, 'Kuso, I can't make hand seals with these-'he thought, unfortunately the building began to shake once more, the blond noticed that it was starting to tilt and reached up with his right claw and climbed up, managing to get his upper torso on the roof.

The tendrils began to detach itself to the building, as Naruto climbed up he noticed the radio tower tilt forward until it snapped and fell forward.

"Oh no… no, no, no, no, no, no, no-"Naruto repeated, until the tower slammed against him knocking him off the roof. The tendrils finally detached themselves from the building, not being structurally able to sustain itself; the building began to crash down.

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he fell five hundred feet.

The blond looked around frantically, hoping to find a way to escape death; only a second later did his eyes landed on a second building. 'That's it!' he thought and nosedived across the air, unaware of the black and red biomass trailing behind him as he flew.

Naruto crashed through a window and slid across the floor, he then sunk his claws down to stop himself from going any further. The blond slowed down his breath and got up, he turned to see the building he was standing on crash down to the ground, creating a large dust cloud.

The whiskered blond sighed in relief and sat down on a tattered couch, he stared at his claws wondering what the hell was going on with him, though he wished he had his arms back.

As if Kami heard him, biomass engulfed his arms reverting them back to normal, Naruto looked at his arms in disbelief, 'What the hell is going on!?' he mentally shouted, before his mind clicked.

'Kyuubi, can you hear me!?' he asked, minutes passed and no answer.

'Damn it furball, answer me!' he shouted, no response.

He sighs in frustration and enters the depths of his mind.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

The blond walked through the dark knee deep waters as he entered the Kyuubi chamber.

He gasped at the changes within the room, black and red tendrils spread throughout the walls, the waters were now pitch black, and the seal gates were open.

He looked down and picked up a wet seal tag, he then wondered how it had opened and where was the Kyuubi now?

Naruto then remembered the strange images he saw when he was on the roof, they weren't dreams or visions for any of that matter, they were memories, and they belonged to the Kyuubi.

He clenched the seal tag, "Looks like I'm all alone now" he said before exiting his mindscape.

* * *

**New York Zero – Red Zone – Two Years Later**

Over the past two years, Naruto had trained himself in his 'abnormal' abilities; a month after he had come in contact with the black substance; he had discovered that he now had enhanced physical prowess.

He had discovered superhuman speed and strength that could easily rival a Kage, a week later he learned of his enhanced agility when he leaped almost ten stories into the air and run up a skyscraper without the use of chakra. The day after, Naruto then discovered his god-like endurance when he got carried away in running up the ESB (Empire State Building) and falling off; he created a large crater upon impact but was left unscratched, not a bone was left broken.

At the end of the week Naruto had discovered his heightened senses, his vision of sight could literally rival if not surpass that of the Byakugan and hear across great distances; this was when he discovered that there were humans several hundred miles away from the city.

Along with vision and hearing he had gained two other sensory powers, one being a vision that allowed him to see the heat of any living thing (Thermal Vision). The second was somewhat of a sonar pulse that allowed him to pin point a target's nervous system (Hunter Pulse).

It wasn't until six months after, when he came in contact with a helicopter that dropped off a squad of black leather armored soldiers.

_**Flashback**_

'_Who are they?' Naruto asked himself, as the squad began to walk through the streets, two held detectors while the others held strange long weapons._

_He dropped down from, creating a small crater which did not go unnoticed by the squad._

"_Yā kimitachi no seizon-sha? (Hey are you guy's survivors)" he asked._

_They all pointed their weapons at him, "Don't move!" one shouted, confusing the blond._

_Suddenly the detectors beep skyrocketed, "Uh, sir… we've got a live one" another said, "TAKE HIM OUT!" the 'leader' shouted before they fired their weapons._

"_Nani?" Naruto shielded his face with his arms as the bullets passed through him, though it didn't hurt he sure as hell didn't take to kindly to being attacked._

"_Uh sir… he's still standing-"one pointed out._

"_Well no shi-AHHH!" he screamed, as Naruto punched a hole through the man's chest, the squad watched in horror as black tendrils shot from the blond and began to consume their captain._

_Naruto held his head in slight pain as memories entered his mind, along with certain skills._

_He then gripped the captain's M4 Carbine and shot forward, the blond kneed a man in the gut before spinning him around and using him as a human shield. "My turn" Naruto spoke in perfect English, before firing a completed magazine at the squad, not knowing what had just occurred, the soldiers took the bullets and fell to the ground, dead._

"_Blackwatch, huh?" he said, the soldier was still struggling to get loose from the thirteen year old's iron grip. He dropped the gun, and flexed his hand, 'Well… that's new' he said, before his mind clicked, maybe he had absorbed the Kyuubi like he did to that man; it was the only possible explanation._

_He then turned to the soldier and frowned, from the memories that he obtained, the squad was trying to retrieve a sample of what is called, The Blacklight Virus. Though it wasn't only order given to them by the higher ups, he needed to know more._

"_Let's see what you've got in that little mind of yours" he said before he snapped the man's neck and consumed him._

_**End of Flashback**_

That was the first time Naruto learned of his ability to consume and assimilate, he could absorb one's biomass and add it his own, he could gain one's memory, skill, and appearance of those he consumes. When he discovered that he had consumed the Kyuubi, he had gained every memory, every skill, and every ability.

The memories he gained showed him everything prior to his obtaining the 'Mercer Virus'. The sealing, his parents, Konoha's betrayal on Uzu no Kuni, Kurama's sealing into his mother Kushina and aunt Mito, the battle between Hashirama and Madara, the Rikudo Sennin, everything.

It was needless to say that he was indeed pissed, Konoha betrayed his mother's homeland, his father sealed the Bijuu with in him, and ontop of that Hiruzen knew all about it and refused to tell him. The blond had to refrain himself from leveling the tattered city with a _**Bijuudama**_.

He gained several things upon consuming the Bijuu; the first would be his first bio-weapon, claws. Naruto had tested it on several cars, public mailboxes, and concrete from tattered buildings, each and every one of these where slashed in half.

The second would be the change in his chakra coils; they skyrocketed to newer levels and with the addition to Kyuubi's chakra, it was now highly poisonous to others, much like that of a Bijuu. The third and final thing was several of its personal techniques, like its Kitsune-hi-ryū (Fox Fire Stream), Kitsune tsuisutā (Fox Twister), Shōgekiha-juu (Tailed Beast Shockwave), and Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball).

While he created left clones to work on the Jutsu, he headed towards the empty Blackwatch bases, hoping to find out more about this, 'Mercer Virus'.

* * *

As he arrived he immediately searched the archives, thanks to the information given to him from the consumed soldiers, he easily got in. Naruto read each file and his eyes grew in disbelief at what he found; he first read about the conducted DX-1118 A **(AN: Redlight Virus)** of Carnival One and Two.

* * *

**Carnival One, which introduced the Redlight to chimpanzees to determine if the experiments were suitable for human beings. The results surprisingly, came out positive; the animals gained heightened intelligence, increased strength, etc. This paved a road onto the human experiments, aka Carnival Two.**

**Carnival Two, Blackwatch created an artificial town known as Hope, Idaho where they were supposedly 'testing self sufficient towns in case of a nuclear war'. The Redlight was dubbed a '****harmless****' solution for simulating a fallout, and just like that the townsfolk eagerly participated in the tests. 461 subjects were injected with the Redlight.**

**The results were more disappointing as humans didn't exhibit any immediate change or alterations and it wasn't until the 'Hope Children' that the effects of the virus manifested. The Hope Children, were infants that were born within the artificial town from parents who were injected with the Redlight, only twenty-seven were born and usually lived less than three years; however each child had some abnormal ability, which should results of the virus attempting to achieve something but, failing to do so.**

**The experiments continued, despite that nearly every townsfolk had been infected and it wasn't until the death of the last Hope Child that the situation became critical. 998 days later, the townspeople became hostile and were controlled by the only perfect genetic match for the virus: Elizabeth Greene.**

**In response to the threat, Blackwatch leveled the town and secured Greene and her newborn son, Pariah.**

* * *

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair; this was unbelievable; the Blackwatch conducted human experiments and were stupid enough to continue even after several outbreaks. "Kami, wouldn't Orochimaru love to participate" he said, before opening up the next set of files, under the names of: Blacklight, Outbreak I & II, Alex Mercer, James Heller.

* * *

**The Blacklight Virus was an evolutionary chimeric mutation-causing infectious agent that can reproduce only inside the living cells of other organisms. It was first extracted and synthesized by a group of Genteck scientists led by Alex Mercer, using a sample of blood from an infected Elizabeth Greene.**

**The purpose was to find a cure for diseases (Cancer, AIDS, etc.) though were unknown of the true goal to engineer a new version of the Redlight that would be able to copy and combine genetic traits to re-write living creatures.**

**The effects of the virus proved to be more variable and far more infectious than that of the Idaho strain; as it causes too many infections, spreads over wide areas, and leaves too many surviving entities. The mortality rate is proven to be far lower than then that of the Redlight and the incubation period was much longer. However, the virus was proven incapable of traveling over large bodies of water and was left stranded on Manhattan Island.**

* * *

Naruto was left confused, so a group of scientists created a virus strain from the Redlight in hopes of finding cures to diseases, but instead ended up creating an even deadlier virus. The blond gasped at the images taken from the infected individuals, deformed creatures that one wouldn't consider human any longer. The photos taken of the creatures shocked the blond even more, though it states that they were created by Elizabeth Greene: Hunters and Hydras.

He shook his head and opened the Outbreak files.

* * *

**After the successful creation of the Blacklight Virus, Blackwatch had considered Alex Mercer and his group a potential liability after Genteck became scrutinized by Congress, investigations were being proposed. Having feared of any information being leaked, Blackwatch decided to cover it up and silence anyone who was associated with the Blacklight project.**

**Alex Mercer discovered this and fled the facility, smuggling a vial of the virus out of quarantine and escaping with it. Before he could leave the city he was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch, in what seemed like a fit of rage and frustration, Mercer smashed the vial on the floor before being gunned down by Blackwatch personnel. The Blacklight spread to everyone within the station, unleashing a biological apocalypse.**

* * *

Naruto slumped in his chair, all of this, the city, happened because of some guy was stupid enough to unleash a deadly virus during a tantrum. Though now he began to wonder, if the city was infected then where were all the mutated civilians, he continued reading learning about the events that transpired during the first outbreak, he was shocked to learn that Mercer had survived the gun shots and grew more surprise when he read his reports.

Alex Mercer had the same abilities as him only on a much higher level. He then went onto the second outbreak and had a look of disbelief on his face. Apparently, Mercer had caused the second outbreak due to unknown reasons **(AN: Remember, this is a data file, only Heller and the others knew about his intentions)**.

He continued reading and was surprised that there were more people like him; Alex had given several people a weaker strand of his virus giving them similar abilities to him. Naruto then grew interested when he read reports about James Heller, it just so happens that Alex had given the man a strand of his own virus he dubbed, The Mercer Virus, making him the second ProtoType. He stops reading as the file seems to discontinue, Naruto scratches his head in annoyance, he at least wanted to know what happened to the two and why the city was empty.

Though it seemed possible that they may all have been killed off and the place was now under quarantine, considering that New York Zero was split into three zones and two had living residents. This however brought an interesting question.

"If I have the Mercer Virus, then what was it doing on the roof?" he asked himself, before turning off the terminal.

* * *

Eight months later, Naruto had grown accustomed to his abilities and was now constantly training himself, he knew that the Akatsuki would most likely never find him but, there was the possibility that they wouldn't need the Kyuubi after they've collected all nine. So he decided to travel back when the time was right and train to use the virus and techniques Kyuubi had possessed.

He went through the Bijuu's memories; looking through both his aunt and mother's eyes, he learned Fuinjutsu. He created clones and had then search the Blackwatch base for any blank paper that might be available, after retrieving a stack of non-torn up paper, he began to write seals into them before ordering his clones to bring him at least five of each weapons and any ammo they could find.

These included: M49 Beretta, M4A1 Assault Rifle, M249 Light Machine Gun, M32 Multiple Grenade Launcher, and FGM-148 Javelins; Naruto sealed them into makeshift scrolls and then stored them away in a duffle bag.

Apart from his training, Naruto found manuals on the following vehicles: AH-64D Apache Longbow Gunship, UH-60A Blackhawk Transport Helicopter, M1 Abrams Tank, M2 Bradley APC, and M923A1 Military Trucks. Luckily thanks to the information acquired from the Blackwatch soldiers, he was perfectly capable of driving an M923A1 the others however would take up the rest of the year.

"Well, better get started" he said.

* * *

Towards the end of the year and to Naruto's surprise, it started to snow. He hasn't seen any since that mission to Yuki no Kuni. He shook the white flakes off his hair and sitting back down on the driver's seat and taking off, "With all this snow, it's slightly colder than every other day" he commented as he drove back to his 'base' on the southern part of the city.

Thanks to his clones he had managed to learn how to drive the tanks, the choppers were slightly more difficult to pilot, he remembered when his first time flying one, he accidentally crashed the chopper tail against a building causing the machine to spiral out of control. He sighed as he drove back, the only way he was getting out of the Red Zone was by helicopter and he wouldn't be piloting one of those anytime soon.

* * *

**New York Zero – Green Zone**

"So what of you got for me?" Heller asked, Ragland motioned him to follow.

"What we have here are several air filters we modified from Bloodtox Pumpers, if everything goes right, we should have enough of the cure to spread through the Red Zone" he explained, Heller nodded, understanding the task he was being given.

"So tell me, have you heard anything from Blackwatch?" he asked, Ragland shook his head.

"Wow for once you don't know-"they turned to see Dana, along with Amaya.

"As it turns out, there are several squads being deployed in the Red Zone, apparently they sent a squad there several months ago and haven't heard from them since" she stated, both Heller and Ragland raised an eyebrow.

"And this concerns us how?" Heller asked.

"They disappeared… meaning they were killed… killed looking for something… and I think we all know what it is" she said, making the ProtoType go wide-eyed.

"I'll be back" he said as he rushed out of the room.

* * *

**New York Zero – Red Zone**

Naruto stood in the locker room; he now wore a black hoodie vest over a red t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, and jeans. He also wore, Blackwatch Commander boots and forearm TACPAD, around his waist were several pouches; containing ammunition, kunai, and shuriken; along with a M49 Beretta.

The outfit was something the blond was able to savage from the both the base and a not so tattered store. Naruto left the room and sat down by the terminal, he opened a rations bar and bit down on it; the blond shuttered at the taste, "I know these things have nutrients and crap but, god damn this tastes like shit" he said tossing the bar aside and knocking over few papers.

The blonds' head lifted when he heard a small clatter, he turned to see a cased disk.

"Now what could this be?" he asked himself, before popping the disk in.

The screen scanned it and promptly showed various information and formulas, though what caught his eyes was the code imbedded within the information: DX-1118C.

"That's the Blacklig-"before he could finish his sentence he heard a loud chopping noise outside. Activating his Hunter Pulse, he saw several people dropping down helicopters and looked ready to swarm the base.

Naruto quickly removed the disk, pocketed it, and turned off the terminal as the door's opened up.

'Blackwatch' he thought as armed black leather armored soldiers, rushed in.

"You! On your knees, keep your hands high!" one ordered aiming his assault rifle, Naruto narrowed his eyes but, did what he was told. He watched as the specters searched through papers, the terminal, the rooms, everything.

"No sign of the package sir" one spoke.

"Maybe this one knows something… hey kid, you wouldn't happen to have seen a- hey, are you even listening… hello" the specter waved a hand over the blonds' face.

"He's not talking… whatever, Red Zone is off limits, any civilian found here is to be seen as infected and will be delt with… now kid… I know, you have what we're looking for, so you can either tell us… and we could escort you to the Yellow Zone, but if not" he said aiming his rifle to his head, "There will be one less infected to deal with-" he said before…

***Boom!***

"The hell was that!?" one said, everyone stopping what they were doing and turning towards the sound.

***Boom!***

They jumped slightly when a chopper crashed into the base, taking this chance Naruto rushed forward and punched a hole through his captive before consuming him. Those who heard the sound flesh being torn turned to see their last sight… a pair of claws, bisecting them.

"HOLY SHIT!" they turned to see the blond ProtoType and opened fired.

Naruto took a deep breath before breathing out a stream of orange flames, incinerating whoever was in the way. He turned to see more Blackwatch burst in through windows and walls; he jumped to a nearby truck and kicked it towards a squad. Explosions were continuously heard from outside, the blond rushed to the locker room and hefted a duffle bag over his shoulders.

Before he could punch a hole through the wall he was grabbed and thrown into a truck, causing it to explode with the force of impact. Naruto easily got up and patted the flames off the bag, "Well… didn't expect to run into any Evolved here, what with Heller wiping them all out… but I did realize that Evolved can't use those claws… you must be a ProtoType then" Naruto turned to the rather large man, who was rather buffed out and heavily armored **(AN: Blackwatch Super Soldier)**.

Naruto dropped the bag as biomass morphed his arms into claws.

Smirking, the soldier charged forward, jumped up and prepared to punch down; Naruto jumped over him and slashed open one of the glowing blue tubes connected to his spine. The soldier seemed to gasp for air and fell to a knee, the blond rushed behind him and grappled the armored man, he then jumped in the air before slamming him back on the ground.

The soldier kicked the blond off and proceeded to run after him, Naruto rushed forward and avoided the incoming glowing blue fists. He grabbed the man by the wrist before dismembering the arm with his claw.

The soldier yelled in pain and attempted to grapple the blond, only for him to sink a claw into his gut; Naruto raises his other claw and impales the man through the chest, then picked him up as his tendrils attached themselves to the body and tore the man in half.

Consuming the soldier's bio-mass, he learned that these men were injected by a second strand of the Blacklight Virus dubbed: DX-1120. He also discovered the purpose of what they came for; the disk he had in his pocket was a missing coded formula to help recreate the Mercer Virus.

It wasn't until he gripped his chest in slight pain before biomass engulfed his upper torso; Naruto stomped down hard creating a shockwave strong enough to lift both Blackwatch operatives and nearby vehicles in the air before tendrils erupted from his body. This not only killed off every specter and destroyed every vehicle within the base; it also caused the building to collapse.

Quickly grabbing the duffle bag, he jumped out through the roof.

**Outside**

"Bring the gunships, we need evac, NOW!" a Blackwatch Commander shouted over the radio before being blown to bits.

Flown high above the air, Heller piloted an UH-60A Blackhawk, _**"Heller do you read… what's happening over there!?"**_ he heard Dana said over the earpiece.

"You were right… shitload of Blackwatch storming their base" he said before pressing the trigger and firing two unguided missiles.

"_**They must have found the data, take them out now-"**_she stated before.

***Boom!***

Heller turned his attention to the base as black tendrils erupted from it.

"_**What the hell was that!?"**_ she said.

The second ProtoType narrowed his eyes as the tendrils receded, "I think I know-"he said, as he flew the chopper and set it down ontop of a building. He climbed out of the pilot's compartment and dropped down creating a medium sized crater.

Heller watched as the base began to collapse itself in but caught the sight of someone break through the roof and wall run up a building.

"Didn't I take all of these bastards out" he said before running after said person.

Naruto sat on the edge of the small building while looking at the disk, 'They're trying to make more people like me huh… 'He thought before turning his head to the left as dark skinned man jumped over the edge and onto the roof, his arm morphed into what looked like a large blade.

Naruto dropped the disk and morphed his arms into claws, the two weapons clashed against each other; Naruto dropped down to his knees under the pressure. He then noticed the man before him, "You're… James Heller" he said, Heller raised an eyebrow, 'This guy… he's a lot younger than I'd thought he'd be… wait, did they inject him with the virus?' he thought taking his arm blade off the blonds' claws.

"Who are you kid… more importantly what are you doing here?" Heller asked.

Before Naruto could answer they heard multiple chopping sounds, "Just great, they sent a Strike Team" he heard Heller say, "Follow me kid" the second ProtoType said as biomass engulfed and morphed him into a Blackwatch soldier, Naruto doing the same as he picked up the disk and bag.

The two quickly jumped down causing small craters, Heller motioned for the blond to follow him as he wall ran up a second building with a chopper. "Get in" Heller said, the disguised blond nodded and got into the co-pilots seat.

Heller jumped in and started the chopper; seconds later they took to the skies a different route to avoid detection. "So where are we going?" Naruto asked as he reverted back to normal, "The Green Zone… kid when we get there, you're going to tell us everything" Heller replied as he too reverted back to normal.

"Alright, but only if you tell me this… what happened to all the infected in the city?" he asked, Heller looked at him oddly.

"What have you been living under a rock, I took them all out when I consumed Mercer" he replied, Naruto was a bit shocked, "Sort of" he replied as they flew towards the Green Zone.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Blackwatch Eradication**

**AN: Hey guys how's it going, now I'm going to explain a few things, first with the Mercer Virus.**

**Now before you fanboys start complaining to me, I know that the Blacklight and the Mercer Virus are the same thing, I just refer to the Mercer Virus as the strand that Alex, Heller, and the Evolved possessed, just pointing this out so you all don't get confused.**

**Second thing you are probably wondering is 'How did Naruto get infected?' well let me explain and believe it or not, this actually seems possible. For anybody that has beat both [ProtoType] games you should know this information and if you don't well, SPOILERS!**

**Now, in the second game's final boss we know that towards the end Heller begins to tear off Mercer's arms, now I noticed that he never consumed them, he just tossed them to the side and continued with the fight though it's possible that they may have been consumed when he used the tendril burst on every infected in the Red Zone, but this is fanfic so let's leave it at that.**

**During the first game we now that Alex was killed in Penn Station were the virus came in contact with his wounds and infected him, the virus rebuilds the body, develops a consciousness of its own and believed itself to be Alex Mercer. **

**Now I believe that even though Alex was consumed, the virus within his torn arms still has consciousness though lacks intelligence since the brain was consumed but, was smart enough to know that it needs a host and that is where Naruto comes in, he comes in contact with it, the virus latches itself on and turns him into a ProtoType. (And that's my explanation!)**

**Third thing, yes I had Naruto consume the Kyuubi and most of you are wondering if he also consumed Minato and Kushina, the answer is no, once Kurama was consumed the only thing keeping the two there was both the seal and the Bijuu and with it gone they no longer have a physical appearance and their sealed chakra was most likely added towards Naruto's coils.**

**Now for the fourth and final thing, will Naruto return to the elemental nations, the answer is yes after he helps Heller and his group unleash the cure he will return to deal with the Akatsuki and no he will not be aiding Konoha.**

**Other than this, do expect Arch Mage Jinchuuriki to be out in two weeks, due to unlucky circumstances I accidentally deleted it when I was clearing up space in my laptop, sorry. Also, for fans of my Konoha's Dovahkiin, I'm sure you've all heard of the new DLC being developed, right now its dubbed Dragonborn; though they might change the name; anyway it's going to be an expansion pack like Oblivions shivering isles, new weapons and armor, and their thinking about adding in Dragon Riding, like how friggin cool is that gonna be, I will be downloading it no mistake and depending on how the quests follows up, I might add it as the final chapters to Konoha's Dovahkiin if not then somewhere along the lines after the Civil War or College of Winterhold.**

**That should be all, I'll see you guys next time, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blackwatch Eradication

**AN: Naruto and [PROTO-TYPE] are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Radical Entertainment, & Activision, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Talking/'Thinking'

"_**Flashback"**_/_** Web of Intrigue!**_

***Action!*/**_**"Jutsu!"**_

* * *

**[The Darkest Light]**

**Chapter 2: Blackwatch Eradication**

* * *

"Heller's back" Ragland said as he continued to mix chemicals, Dana looked at the monitor and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… and he's not alone" she stated as she watched their dark skinned friend get off the chopper with a blond teen trailing behind him.

"Who's he?" Maya asked, receiving a shrug from the brunette.

The doors opened and in came the two ProtoTypes, "Is he a survivor?" Ragland asked.

"More than that… he's just like me" Heller replied, making both scientists look at him in shock.

"T-That's impossible, Alex brought along the remaining Evolved when you fought him-"Dana stuttered.

"Either I missed one or Mercer infected him the last second" Heller replied.

"It's not like that" they turned to Naruto.

"Then what-"Heller demanded.

The blond sighs and sits down on a nearby stool, "This happened two years ago when I first arrived in Manhattan" he said. Heller, Dana, Ragland, even Maya listened in.

"I was the only one in the crew with… military experience… I volunteered to scout ahead and told them that if I didn't return within three hours, to leave me behind and sail back" at this Heller frowns, he knew that there were some non-government groups that train children at a young age, he must've been one of them.

"I decided to search from a higher view, so I scaled a building up to the roof… that's when I came in contact with what you would call… The Mercer Virus" he said, confusing the four.

"You came in contact… with the Mercer Virus… how did that happen?" Ragland asked.

"You know, I've been asking myself the same thing..." Naruto shook his head, "I became curious as to what those tendril webbings were, when I stepped on the virus… it latched itself onto me like some kind of symbiote, the damn thing sunk into my skin, tore through my muscles, and entered my bloodstream… I woke up several hours later with claws for hands" he stated.

At this point Heller was curious as to how the virus was found on the roof, Dana and Ragland had thoughtful looks, while Maya looked upon the blond in awe and slight fear as she remembered the events that occurred during her kidnapping.

"I think I've got it figured out-"they turned to Ragland.

"Heller, before you consumed Alex, was there… how do I say this… a limb or a piece of his body that you removed before absorbing him?" he asked.

Heller cupped his chin, "Well, there was that time I tore off his arms-"he stated.

"There you have it… you see, Alex died in Penn Station though the virus reconstructed his body and gained a consciousness of its own-" he explained, Naruto edging in, beginning to understand how the virus was left on the roof.

"I believe that when you… severed his limbs, some form of consciousness remained and was smart enough to know that it needed a host-"he turns to Naruto, "That's where I come in" the blond finished for him. Heller, Dana, and Maya eased up knowing that the whiskered teen wasn't a member of Blackwatch or Genteck.

Few hours later, Naruto laid on top of the roof staring up into the night sky. He had recently given Ragland the disk containing the Blacklight formula and was currently working with Dana to erase it, Heller had apologized for not consuming Mercer's remains, Naruto waved it off saying that the virus did more for him than anyone or _thing_ in his life.

"What are you doing up here?" he looked back to see Maya.

"Nothing just… thinking" he replied.

"About what?" she asked, Naruto laid quietly.

"Home-"

_**Flashback**_

"_What!?" Naruto shouted._

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but theres nothing I can do-"Tsunade replied._

"_That's bullshit and you know it, as the Hokage you can overrule anything you desire!" he stated._

"_Not when the civilian, elder, and several shinobi councilmen win by vote" she replied sadly._

_Naruto grit his teeth, "So that's it then… I use the Kyuubi's chakra one fucking time and they go on and declare me too unstable… that's all their fucking good for isn't it, judging by what they see and hear rather than what they know" he said._

_Tsunade shook her head, "It's too late to change anything now… you have until the end of the week to drop your hitai-ate, shinobi license, and leave the village… … … … I'm sorry Naruto, really I am" she said before leaving the hospital room._

_Naruto's hands clenched into fists, he then punched a wall leaving a small dent with cracks surrounding it, he gritted his now fang-like teeth as his eyes glowed red before he got off bed and tore off the bandages. The blond looked through the drawers and placed his orange pants on, not bothering with put on his shirt or jacket as they had a large hole through them._

"_Naruto-"the blond turned to see his pink haired teammate._

"_What is it?" he said, she gasped at his features; red slitted eyes, wild spiky hair, thicker and more defined whisker marks, claw like hands, and a large scar along his chest_

"_I-I'm sorry-"she said, not meeting his gaze._

"_Theres nothing to be sorry for, what's done is done" he stated as he left the room._

"_But Naruto-"her plead fell on depth ears as the blond walked away._

_That night, Naruto stood in his apartment room, now sporting a white shirt with a red spiral flame, goggles, orange pants, and blue shinobi sandals. He walked over to the table at sat down his hitai-ate and shinobi license, then hefted a supply bag over shoulder before walking out of his apartment for the last time._

_As he stood in front of the gates he went through several hand signs, "__**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_" _he declared, in a small poof of smoke, a orange colored toad wearing a blue vest appeared._

"_Huh!? What!? Aniki what are you doin summoning me so late?" the toad asked._

"_Gamakichi… I need you to nullify the contract for me-"Naruto asked._

"_NANI! WHY! DON'T YOU LIKE US!" he yelled, the blond shook his head._

"_The council thought that it was in everyone's best interest to banish me-" he stated shocking the toad, "I know that Baa-chan will use Ero-sannin's spy network to find me, if they lose sight of me they would most likely contact the toads if I've summoned anyone… sorry Gamakichi but, I can't have that" he replied._

_The toad looked crest fallen and sighed, "Fine… I'll ask dad to do it" he said, Naruto smiled and rubbed the toads head, "Arigato and goodbye Gamakichi" he said, the orange toad nodded and poofed away. Naruto left the village, not bothering to say goodbye to anyone else._

_**Timeskip – Shimo no Kuni – Three Weeks Later**_

"_Excuse me sir?" Naruto asked, a larger man turned to him._

"_Something I can help you with?" he asked._

"_Yes… I wish to join your voyage-"the blond stated, a moment of silence the man burst out laughing._

"_And why should I let a little Gaki like you aboard?" he asked wiping away a tear; a tick mark appeared on the blonds' forehead._

"_You know what, I delt with enough shit in my village... first I've been treated like dirt for most of my life, I'm neglected by sensei over my own teammate, I've gotten two lightning enhanced fists driven into my chest, and the village then decides to banish me for failing to retrieve their 'oh so precious' Uchiha, that and the fact that I'm the fucking Kyuubi host!" he yelled, shocking the man._

"_So… am I in… or not!" Naruto glared, the man just stared down at the boy before snicker._

"_You guts kid, I'll give you that… if I were someone else, I'd turn you over to the authorities and have them deal with you… bur I'm not like that… welcome aboard kid" the Captain stated._

_**End of Flashback!**_

Naruto shook his head, "Is there something you need?" he asked, Maya nodded.

"Dad wants to speak to you-"she said, receiving a nod, Naruto got up and followed the girl downstairs.

As Naruto walked into the room, he noticed that Heller, Dana, and Ragland were there waiting for him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's about the disk you brought back… the data on there had a missing formula that could help recreate the Mercer Virus… by the looks of it, this information is the only thing Genteck requires" Dana spoke, Naruto gasped slightly.

"So… what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"What we want is your help-"the blond turned to Heller.

"Singlehandedly, I could take down every Blackwatch base within the Yellow Zone, but that would take too long and by then they might have tried to experiment with an unfinished virus" Heller explained.

"Basically, we need to divide and conquer, help Heller take out as Blackwatch and destroy any information of the Mercer Virus" Ragland added in.

Naruto instantly agreed, "If it stops a third outbreak, then I'm game" he stated.

Heller nodded, "Good, cause we leave at dawn"he said.

* * *

**New York Zero – Yellow Zone – The Following Day**

Naruto stood ontop of a roof while looking down at the Blackwatch base; in his hand he held a USB drive.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto and Heller were about ready to take off when, "Wait you two!" they turned to see Dana running up._

"_Here take this-"she said handing both a USB drive._

"_What's this for?" Naruto asked._

"_Think of it as a Time Bomb, you hook it up to a terminal and it'll do the rest" she explained._

_The two ProtoTypes nodded, took the flash drives, and entered the helicopter._

_**End of Flashback**_

Unsealing a M4A1 AR, he morphed into a Blackwatch soldier and silently jumped down. The disguised blond walked across the street and towards the gate, Blackwatch soldiers eyed him oddly as Naruto dialed the codes and scanned his hand.

The gates opened and in walked the blond, Naruto walked along the sides making sure to avoid the viral detectors as he made his way towards the Blackwatch Commander. From what Heller had told him, higher ranked soldiers carry more information and would help narrow out several personnel.

The commander walked alongside the trucks when he heard a small ding-like sound, he turned and looked down to see a quarter. "That's weird… I'm not carrying any change-"he thought before an arm wrapped around his neck and felt his spine snap in half as his body was engulfed by black tendrils.

Naruto shook off the feeling of consuming someone before walking over and entering a code into a Viral Detector, shutting it down. He then, walked towards the building and scanned his hand, unlocking the door.

'Alright I'm in-'he thought as he entered the elevator and headed down.

* * *

**With Heller**

The disguised ProtoType entered a lab and snuck around the scientist, "You know theres more than one base in the Red Zone… … … … well keep searching… … … yes, and theres also the possibility that he doesn't have the data, now keep searching!" one said through a phone, before a hand covered his mouth and a hand pierced through his back.

After Heller finished consuming the scientist he quickly walked towards a terminal and plugged in his USB drive, he watched as several documents popped up on the screen before they were deleted. Minutes later, several terminals within the base, short-circuited as all information was deleted; Heller morphed back to normal and shifted his arms into hammer-like fists as Blackwatch soldiers set off the alarm and opened fired.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The elevator came to a stop and the disguised blond entered an observation room, "What are they?" a man wearing several medals asked.

"They appear to be a Hunter variant… one of Pariah's creations-" a Genteck scientist replied.

"One of _its_ creations?" the man asked.

"Yes… he's beginning to act like his mother-"

"Greene?"

"Yes…"

"Then we haven't a moment to loose, have personnel transfer him to Area-0013C" the man replied as he walked towards the elevator, passing the saluting Blackwatch Commander.

'Strange… Blackwatch don't salute, I better give the orders myself' he thought as he headed up the elevator.

"You-"Naruto turned to the scientist.

"Send in more test subjects… we need to study these new… Hunters" he said.

Naruto just walked towards him, "Well what are you waiting for!?" the man demanded before a fist punched through his chest and tendrils wrapped around his dying body.

The third ProtoType held his head as the memories flowed in…

_**Web of Intrigue**_

"_**What's going on here!" a Genteck scientist demanded as Blackwatch soldiers tied down a nineteen year old in chains.**_

"_**We're taking him to another cell, he's already managed to escape the previous-"a soldier explained.**_

"_**I see… any casualties?"**_

"_**Five dead sir-"he replied.**_

"_**I see-"the man stated while narrowing his eyes at the teen, "-Carry on" he said, letting the soldiers pass.**_

* * *

"_**So tell me about this, Area-0013C" a familiar medaled man stated.**_

_**The Genteck scientist smirked, "The base is already set, not even Mercer knows… he's already assaulting several of our bases and we needed one where even wouldn't see it-"he stated.**_

"_**And where is it exactly?"**_

"_**Beneath Liberty Island-"he replied making the second man smirk, "Best hide in plain sight" the man stated.**_

* * *

"_**Sir we have a problem" a Blackwatch soldier stated.**_

"_**What is it now-" the scientist said not needing another problem, so far the first squad sent to retrieve the Blacklight formula had failed.**_

"_**It's Pariah sir… something's happening within the cell, we've sent several men to investigate but, we have yet to hear from them-"he explained, the man turned to the monitor and flipped through the security channels.**_

_**He gasped when the camera hit the room; red walls and tendrils, along with several large inflating orbs around the room, in the center was the thirty-four year old Pariah with what looked like a Hunter only this one had longer and sharper claws, and half its face was covered by its own brain. **_

_**(AN: Resident Evil: Licker).**_

"_**Just like his mother-"the man said with a frown, "Gas the room, secure the subject, and incinerate the rest" he ordered, receiving a nod the Blackwatch went their way.**_

_**End of Memory**_

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he reverted back to normal, he turned when he heard the doors open, he pulled out his M49 Beretta and fired rounds into the entering Blackwatch soldiers.

He knew that would attract more soldiers so he quickly placed a finger in his ear.

* * *

**With Heller**

The second Proto-Type wall ran towards his next objective when he heard his earpiece go off, he ran up towards the roof and hit the call switch.

"**Heller-"**

"Naruto, you done yet?" he asked.

"**No, but listen I just found something… big-"**

"Like what?"

"**Blackwatch and Genteck has another base beneath Liberty Island, they've got Greene's son down there and he's creating more infected"** he nearly shouted, making Heller go wide-eyed.

"Copy that… … … … finish up, then find a pilot… consume him and take a chopper to the island, I'll meet you there" Heller stated.

"**Right then-"**the blond said as he cut communications.

* * *

**With Naruto**

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" he declared creating several clones.

"Okay, half of you free the subjects, the rest of you pave a way for them" he commanded, the clones nodded, half exited the observation room down stairs and towards a door, while the other half went up the elevator.

"Stop right there!" the blond only raised his gun and fired rounds into their skulls.

"Alright… let's see here" he said as he brought out his USB drive and entered it within the slot, he watched the images and files be brought up before being deleted.

Naruto turned to see his clones with several people following, some thanking him for freeing them before getting on the elevator.

"Freeze!" he turned to see several soldiers armed with AR's, just as the terminals began to short-circuit, a large bang was heard from within the testing area. A door gained dents as the sounds continued, "Oh shit-" one soldier spoke before the doors flew open, Naruto turned to see a Hunter like the one from 'his' memories, only this one was more muscled and bigger **(AN: RE Retribution: Uber Licker)**.

As soon as the doors flew open the alarm went off.

Holstering his sidearm, Naruto raised his M4A1 and gunned down the Blackwatch personnel.

He turned to the Hunter as it tossed crates throughout the room, "Can't have you escaping-"he said before jumping through the glass window and into the test area.

The Licker, heard the sound of glass shattering and turned to the source, it heard the ground crack as the blond landed. Naruto raised his AR and fired a magazine into it; the Licker roared and shot out its surprisingly long tongue at the blond ProtoType.

Not expecting that, the tongue pierced through his rifle and arm, Naruto dropped the gun and held his ground as the Hunter tried to pull him towards it.

"Shit-"Naruto grunted as the ground began to crack as he was being pulled forward, he took a deep breath and let loose a stream of orange flames. The Licker roared in agony as the fire burned through its rough skin; biomass engulfed his arms and morphed them into claws in which he used to cut off the muscular hydrostat.

The flaming Licker charged forward with the intent on pouncing and devouring the blond, Naruto jumped over letting the Hunter slam its head against the wall. Taking the opportunity, Naruto sunk his claws through the back, hefted it up and slammed it on the ground creating a medium sized crater.

He climbed ontop of it and began to slash away at its upper torso, the Licker shot out its tongue again only for Naruto to catch and jam his claws through its gaping jaws. The blond then sunk his other claw through the brain; tendrils shot out and engulfed the Hunter as Naruto detached the brain from the jaws.

The blond ProtoType hunched forward as his claws seemed to have become for sharper and slightly jagged; his left arm reverted back to normal as biomass engulfed his right, morphing it into a whip-like fist.

Naruto looked upon his new weapon before he heard guns click.

"Open fire!" he turned to see Blackwatch soldiers fire their weapons; Naruto jumped towards the observation room and swiped his whipfist horizontally, bisecting all soldiers in the room. He casually walked towards the terminal and removed the USB drive before his biomass engulfed his body and shot tendrils throughout the base.

* * *

**Outside**

The clones were having the time of their temporary lives as they trashed tanks, vital detectors, and strike team helicopters. They used dropped guns to take down Blackwatch soldiers from a distance; just then, black tendrils shot out of the base, causing it to collapse in.

They watched as the original crashed through a wall, "Had fun?" he asked, the clones nodded before dispelling themselves. He turned to see several tanks and helicopters enter the base, Naruto let chakra flow to his arms before swiping them forward, creating a large twister which carried off the armored vehicles and crashed them against several buildings.

Naruto jumped high into the air before aiming a finger down at the base; a black orb of chakra sparked to life and shot it towards the base **(AN: Low-powered Bijuudama/Ulquiorra FTW)**.

Seconds later, a large explosion sunk the base below sea level; Naruto sighed, "That's one base down… several more to go-"he said before taking off to his second objective.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later**

A Blackwatch pilot flies an AH-64D Apache away from a collapsing base; biomass engulfs his body as he morphs back into the whiskered blond.

"Heller you there?" he says over his earpiece.

"**Yeah, I'm already here on the island, where are you?"**

"I'm on my way now, I'll be there in a couple minutes" he said.

"**Good, theres an eye scanner here and none of the soldiers I've consumed are letting in-"**Heller said.

"I might have someone who can" Naruto stated as he flies towards the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

**New York Zero – Liberty Island**

Setting the chopper next to Heller's UH-60A, he exits the pilot's compartment and rushed inside.

"Took you long enough-"Heller said.

"First time piloting one 'right', just wanted to get the feel of it" Naruto said as he morphed into the Genteck scientist, walked towards a steel hard door with a scanner on the right with two small lights, currently on red.

The disguised blond scanned his eye, the light blinked green in confirmation and opened the door, "Let's go-"he said morphing back.

**Command Room**

"I knew it-"

"What is it sir?"

"Heller discovered our location-"the medaled man stated as he looked through the monitors as the two ProtoTypes ran through the halls, 'But who's the second one?' he asked himself.

"Orders sir?" a Blackwatch Commander asked.

The man rubbed his chin, "Lead Heller to the test area X-9400V-"he ordered.

"What of the second?"

"Deal with him yourselves, but make sure that neither of them leave alive" he ordered.

"Sir!" they declared.

**With the ProtoTypes**

"Okay I say we split up…" Heller suggested as they stood in front of an elevator set.

"Right, what do you take?" Naruto asked, reached into his pocket, brought out a coin and flipped it; it landed on heads.

"I go up, you go down-"Naruto sweatdropped but did so anyway.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Going down several floors, Naruto wondered just how far below sea level the base was; just then the elevator stopped, the lights flickered on and off, before the carrier shot down at high speed.

"OH FUUUUUUUUUU-"Naruto yelled as his body was forced against a wall.

Through a hidden camera, "Elevator down sir-"a Blackwatch officer stated.

"On what level will he stop?"

"The lowest, level Z-0009" he responded.

"Good… if the fall doesn't kill him… then Pariah will" the medaled man stated watching the monitor.

Back to Naruto, "-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUC K!" he stopped as the elevator crashed onto the lowest level, seconds later an arm shot out.

"Ow-"Naruto said as he got up with only a few scratches, easily healed by his biomass, he punched a hole through the roof and climbed out. The blond looked up to see how far he fell, only to see several lights here and there.

Shaking his head, he turned to the door and kicked it open, he gasped slightly at how many infected there were, and luckily they were sealed within high volt cages. He walked down looking right and left at the infected; Hunters, Juggernauts, Lickers, Flyers, and a single human man; roughly thirty-six years of age.

Just then the doors to the cages open up unleashing the infected, Naruto who was about to create clones, noticed that they weren't attacking him.

"Are you the one they sent to kill me?" the blond turned to the man, "If so… then I won't let you" he said as with eyes glowing yellow.

"Now hang on a second-"Naruto tried to reason.

"Kill him!" Pariah commanded, the infected then charged forward.

* * *

**With Heller**

The second ProtoType ran through several halls while hacking and slashing Blackwatch soldiers with his blade arm. He burst through a door leading to a large open room, figuring that there was nothing there he turned back only for a large steel thick door to lock him in.

"Nice of you to join us Sergeant Heller" the ProtoType turned back to see an observation room, Heller gasped.

"General Hendrick?" he said in disbelief.

"That's right Sergeant" the medaled man said.

"Why are you with-"

"Blackwatch… I've always been with Blackwatch-"he stated.

"Then why! Why are you trying to bring back the Mercer Virus!?" Heller demanded.

"You don't understand Sergeant, after Alex Mercer; nearly every nation wants a piece of the virus, with both his strand and Pariah's DNA, the United States government would have control over the perfect soldiers-"Sam stated.

"Are you fucking insane! Look at New York! Look at every man, woman, and child; and tell me what you see!" Heller shouted.

"What I see is merely a stepping stone to a stronger nation; even if a few die in the process-"Sam stated.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Call me what you will, it doesn't change anything-"he said before giving a signal.

The ground shook as a slot opened from beneath, Heller turned to see a large blue skinned man, it had sharp teeth, bulky muscles, dark blue vein marks over it, and large claws for hands **(AN: RE Survivor – Hypnos T-Type Third Form)**.

"I believe you know this man, what was his name… … … … ah yes, Colonel Douglas Rooks" Sam stated.

"Rooks?" Heller said in disbelief, the man that killed his own men just to help him get his daughter back.

"I think now would be good time to test OUR Prototype-"he said, pressing a button and releasing Rooks.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blond and his clones hacked and slashed through various infected, he had reframed from using Bijuudama as even a low powered one would open a hole and flood the room. Naruto jumped high into the air and breathed out a stream of orange flames, it seemed that with every infected he killed two more took its place.

"We need to take out the biomass wombs, otherwise they'll just keep coming!" a clone shouted as it tore apart a Hunter.

"Easier said than done!" the original shouted as he morphed his right arm into a large spiked fist, during the fight Naruto had received the hammerfist from a Juggernaut, and had quickly discovered how to synchronize his powers. Naruto revved up his fist, letting it stretch back several feet before slamming it down, creating a large crater and taking out several infected **(AN: Custom Power – Flailfist)**.

"GO!" he commanded, his clones shot forward like bullets towards the large sacks.

Pariah frowned and weaved his arm, a large womb within the sealing ripped open and dropped down a Goliath.

'Is he crazy? That thing will level the place!' Naruto thought as the large infected hefted its arm and slammed it down, poofing several clones from existence but, also killing fellow infected.

Quickly adding chakra to his arms, he swiped his arms forward creating a twister that carried infected across the room. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" he declared creating fifty more clones and charging forward, Pariah continued to spawn infected and jumped away as Naruto's Flailfist came crashing down.

The Goliath then slammed its fist down on the blond, Pariah smirked but then went wide-eyed as the blond glowed a crimson red color, he then tossed the large infected over him causing the room to shake, and several tiles fell from the ceiling.

The Goliath attempted to get up only for Naruto to slam his Flailfist on its head; the brain and skull caved in as tendril shot forward and consumed part of its body. Pariah sneered, he turned to see the clones slash open the biomass wombs, 'Not good-' he though before snapping his fingers, a Juggernaut made its way towards him, picked him up, and tossed him towards the womb in the ceiling.

Naruto growled and continued to kill off the rest of the infected, cautiously eyeing the ceiling and wondering what Pariah had in stored for him. After several minutes, the room was nearly two inches high, filled with blood; Naruto wrapped his whipfist around a Licker and split it in half, killing the last remaining infected.

"Well… that was fun-"he said after consuming the Licker.

Just then, the womb within the ceiling burst open and out came Pariah, Naruto went wide-eyed as the man's arms morphed into claws.

* * *

**With Heller**

The second ProtoType clashed blades against his former ally, the Blackwatch soldiers weren't making it easy either as they fired from both M32 Grenade Launchers and FGM-148 Javelins. The infected Rooks grappled Heller and attempted to bite him; James arched back and slid forward between the legs, flipping Rooks on his back.

On the observation room, Hendrick smirked at the progress shown by their prototype.

Heller jumped on a railing, bisecting Blackwatch soldiers as he grabs a Javelin and fires at Rooks; Heller jumps down to see a large hole through the chest, which suddenly regenerated.

"You should know Heller… like every Blacklight infected, Rooks possesses impressive healing factor-"Sam explained, this however gave Heller an idea.

"Just like with Mercer-"he said before dropping the Javelin and charging forward, blade drawn.

Rooks swung his claw down, which Heller dodged and gripped, before slicing it off.

"It's no use Heller, he'll only heal" Hendrick claimed.

Heller spun around Rooks and knocked face first on the ground, his arms shifted to claws which he sunk into the invectives' back and dismembered the second arm as the first regenerated.

Rooks grabbed Heller and tossed him off; the second ProtoType grabbed the fallen Javelin and fired a second missile at him, the infected fell to his knee in which Heller rushed forward and continued to dismember Rooks.

Sam laughed out loud, "I keep telling you Heller, _it_ will only-"he started but, was cut off by Heller.

"You ever wondered how I killed Mercer!" he shouted, making the General frown in confusion.

Confusion turned to shock when Heller shifted his claws to Hammerfists and tore off Rooks claw, letting the broken bone show and blood flow.

"W-What!" he stuttered as Heller tore off Rooks second arm, followed by his legs.

James morphed his arms into claws and was about to finish him, "I'm sorry-"Heller apologized before tearing out the infected man's throat, black tendrils shot forth and consumed him. Sam took a step back in fear while the Blackwatch ceased fire in disbelief; Heller turned to the observation room and rushed forward.

"Shit-"Sam said as Heller crashed through the window and tackled him.

"He was a good man… and you go and turn him into… that thing!" Heller shouted.

"N-Now let's just talk for a-a minute-"he pleaded only for Heller punch and cave his skull in, tendrils shot forward and consumed the man.

Heller got up and glared at the Blackwatch soldiers; they dropped their weapons and ran for their lives. "Pathetic-"he said before walking over to a terminal and jacking in his USB drive, he then places a finger on his earpiece.

"Naruto you there?" he called out.

* * *

**With Naruto – Several Minutes Earlier**

Naruto rolled to the side as Pariah's Groundspikes, the blond shot forth his whipfist which was blocked by the man's shield; he grabbed the blonds' fist and tossed him across the room.

"How… is it that you… have the Virus?" Naruto said as he got up.

"You didn't think Mercer was the 'first' ProtoType did you-"Pariah stated, slightly shocking the blond, "Mercer was an artificial release of uncoded areas of the genome… whereas I am a perfect release… I was born with these abilities" Pariah explained.

He looked at his claws, "They figured that I was the only one capable of stopping both Mercer… and my mother, that I was the final purpose of all life on earth… maybe I am-" he said flexing his sharp talons.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Naruto questioned.

"By slaughtering them of course, every vile, pathetic human will fall before me… those I deem worthy shall aid me as I unleash the virus onto the world" Pariah stated with an insane look.

Naruto shook his head, "I guess what they said was true… you and Mercer have a lot in common" he said confusing Pariah.

"From what Heller told me… Alex lost faith in humanity and sought to destroy them and usher a new and better world… how exactly… the same way you were going to, however he didn't see everything-" Naruto stated, causing Pariah to grow curious.

"He's only seen corruption… betrayal… selfishness, things he was able to see within a large crowd, what he failed to see was there are some people out there that have strayed from those paths… not everyone is bad" he stated, this infuriated Pariah, he had been locked up and tested on since the day of his birth, never to have a normal childhood, all that remained… was a weapon.

"Silence!" he shouted as he flung his own whipfist at the blond.

Naruto surprisingly caught it and swung him against the walls and ceilings before slamming him back on the ground, "From the looks of it, my words didn't reach you… I'm sorry Pariah but, I won't allow you to destroy humanity" he stated as he morphed his arms into claws.

Pariah sneered and charged forward, Naruto breathed out a stream of flames causing the older man to swap his claws with his shield. Pariah gasped when he used his Hunter Pulse, the blond was mere inches away from his back, holding a violet colored sphere.

'So… fast-'he thought.

"_**Shui Rasengan!**_ (Vermillion Spiralling Sphere)" Naruto shouted slamming the orb of chakra at the 'First ProtoType', Pariah yelled in pain as half his body was shredded to pieces.

Naruto sighed and walked over to Pariah or whatever was left of him, he could see the ProtoType regenerating, though at a slow rate.

'Looks like he's not used to his healing factor-'Naruto thought.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way-"the blond said as he crouched next to Pariah and grabbed him by the neck, "Sayonara… Pariah Greene" he said before slamming his fist down and caved in his skull, black tendrils shot out and consumed what was left of his body.

Naruto gripped his head as memories filled his head, minutes later Naruto opened his eyes in sadness. Pariah or rather Zackary Greene had been kept prisoner since his day of birth and for thirty-six years, had been experimented on. The blond looked down at his hands as biomass traveled up and down his arm; he frowned and slammed them down causing black spikes to shoot up from the ground.

He rose up with a sigh, **"Naruto you there?"** he heard Heller through his earpiece.

"Yeah… I'm here" he replied.

"**I'm all finished here, what about you?"**

"Done… theres nothing left" the blond exclaimed.

"**Good, now get out of the base, I'm just about ready to bring this place down"** Heller stated.

"Right… I'll be out in five-"Naruto said cutting communications and walking back towards the fallen elevator, where he wall ran back up.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Jinchuuriki S.O.S**

**AN: And that's wrap, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter bet you didn't expect for Naruto to fight against Pariah or that he was a ProtoType to begin with, which by the way seems possible (given that theres hardly any information on him, and that he was supposed to counter Alex), also for those wondering is Sam Hendrick a real ProtoType character, yes he is, he was mentioned in the first issue of the ProtoType comics as a Blackwatch Sergeant who was stationed in Hope, Idaho; he was also the one who secured Elizabeth Greene and Pariah (Btw Zackary was just a random name I gave him, since Pariah was his codename).**

**Anyway like I've stated, slight Resident Evil in this chapter with Lickers and Tyrant, also with the Synchronic feature I've given Naruto, allows him to fuse two of his powers into one like what you've seen with his Flailfist (Hammerfist + Whipfist), if theres a suggestion as to what weapon he should make next and with what, please leave a PM.**

**Now there are several of you thinking that with Naruto bringing guns to the Elemental Nations would be a bad idea, and as of now I'm thinking so as well, so that won't be happening in the next chapter. Also for the short flashback on Naruto's banishment, sorry but I couldn't really think of how to write that part. **

**That should be it, I'll start working on Arch Mage Jinchuuriki and have it ready by next week and try to have a chapter of Konoha's Dovahkiin by this week, anyway see you guys next time, Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jinchuuriki SOS

**AN: Naruto and [PROTO-TYPE] are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Radical Entertainment, & Activision, please read and enjoy.**

* * *

"Talking/'Thinking'

"_**Flashback"**_/_** Web of Intrigue!**_

***Action!*/**_**"Jutsu!"**_

* * *

**[The Darkest Light]**

**Chapter 3: Jinchuuriki S.O.S**

* * *

**Timeskip – One Year After The Events Of Liberty Island**

"Are you two almost done?" Dana asked.

"Just a few more-"Naruto said as he and Heller carried a modified Bloodtox Pumper into a separate MI-26T Transport Helicopter.

"Hey Bradley, how long till the pumpers start?" Heller asked.

"Don't worry I set them to go off three hours, that should give you two enough time to set them up and get out of there" Ragland explained getting a nod from the two ProtoTypes.

After the assault on Liberty Island, both Heller and Naruto had devoted most of their time in helping Dana and Ragland produce the cure. Considering that they had started a year ago, they now have enough to distribute across all three zones, a month later they were able to contact the outside world; supplies such as food and water were being distributed by the military and were starting reconstruction.

As for Blackwatch and Genteck, from the given evidence collected by the two ProtoTypes, by order of Congress, Supreme Court, and the President himself, the two organizations were officially disbanded. Both ProtoTypes were given a MOH (Medal of Honor) for eliminating two of the world's biggest threats, Alex Mercer and Zackary Greene; they did however, narrowly hide the fact that they were ProtoTypes themselves.

Now we find the group outside their base of operations, many civilians lined up for their vaccine.

"Alright, that's the last of them" Naruto said as he patted his hands together before walking over to the pilot's compartment.

"We'll be back later-"Heller said as he started his chopper.

"Come on Maya, you can help us with the shots" Dana said as she and some soldiers carried boxes outside.

"Right-"the fourteen year old said, taking up a box as well.

* * *

**With the ProtoTypes**

"**So which do you want to take, North or South?"** Naruto asked through his headset.

"**Hmm… hang on a second"** Heller said, the blond sixteen year old narrowed his eyes from his cockpit and sweatdropped.

"**Again with the quarter?"** he asked.

"**Damn right, heads is North, tails is South-"**Heller stated before flipping, a second later, it landed on tails.

"**I got South-"**

"**Right then-"**Naruto stated as he flew North of the Red Zone.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the two ProtoTypes had scattered the Whitelight Pumpers throughout the Red Zone and were now waiting on the roof.

Heller looking out into the ruined city, while Naruto stared intrigued at his medal, he thought about it for a second. Back in Konoha if he ever did something like this then no doubt he would likely go unawarded, after all Jinchuuriki are made to be prisons and weapons. He clenched the medal in his hand, 'It's almost time-"he thought.

"You okay there?" Heller asked.

"Hmm, what?" Naruto said, slightly confused.

"You looked deep in thought, something the matter?"

"Yeah… remember when I told you guys about my country-"he said, Heller nodded.

"Theres something that I need to take care of, I won't be coming back until the job's done" Naruto stated, Heller decided not to press matters as it sounded personal.

An hour later they notice a light red cloud start to filter out of the pumpers and into the city, "It's starting… come on, don't want to get close to that" Heller said, Naruto nodded and the two got back on their helicopters.

The choppers flew still as the two ProtoTypes watched the Whitelight spread like wild fire, the tendril webbing dried up and crumpled into dust; sadly the buildings that were being held by them, crashed down due to not being structurally supported.

"**Well… that went better than expected"** Naruto spoke out.

"**Yeah, let's head back, theres still others that need attention" **Heller said, both ProtoTypes flew back towards the Green Zone.

* * *

**Two Months Later**

Having successfully distributed the Whitelight vaccine towards every civilian in NYZ, they were now focusing on rebuilding their city; sadly the estimated time to complete would be nearly three centuries, and another decade for the city to be up and running again.

We now find Naruto in his room, currently placing his makeshift scrolls with a briefcase and locking it within Ragland's combination safe; during the past year he came to realize that if anyone within the EN were to see just how more effective guns were, then the villages wouldn't stop until they had their hands on them.

So instead of burning them, he locked them away; you never know when you'd need them again.

Naruto walked out and towards his chopper where Heller, Ragland, Dana, and Maya were waiting for him.

"You weren't leaving without saying goodbye were you?" Dana stated while poking the blond in the chest.

"No of course not" Naruto said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Kid… you sure you won't be needing help?" Heller asked, the whiskered ProtoType nodded.

"Don't worry about me, you know I'll be fine-" he said making everyone laugh.

"Right well then, I better get going and you guys gotta help out, ne" Naruto said while looking back at the city.

"That's true… well then, it was good working with you kid" Heller said ruffling up his hair, making Naruto deadpan.

"So long Naruto-" Ragland said as he too walked away.

"If you ever find yourself in Manhattan, give us a call-" Dana said before leaving, Naruto turns to Maya.

"We'll see each other again, right?" she asked.

Naruto gave a grin, "You can count on that-" he said giving her a knuckle bump, she smiled and walked off. The blond took a glance at the city for the last time, before getting into the pilot's compartment and taking off, back to his homeland.

* * *

**Konoha**

Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and the Jonin Sensei's stood within the Kage office, "What have you got for us, Jiraiya?" the Godaime Hokage asked. The Gama Sannin walked up, "From what I've gathered, the Akatsuki haven't made their move yet, though I'm suspecting that they soon will-" he stated.

"How soon?" Tsunade asked.

"About a month or two" he replied, the Namekuji Sannin nodded, "Best send warnings to villages containing Jinchuuriki" she said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Now Jiraiya… please tell me that you've found Naruto-" she said, sadly the Gama Sannin shook his head.

"Nothing… I've got nothing on him-" he replied, Tsunade gave a depressed sigh; they were able to keep Naruto's banishment a secret, however more countries were specifically asking for him in missions, they didn't know how long they could keep it up this charade.

"Where could he have gone, at his current skill level there was no way he could've escaped Jiraiya-sama's spy network" Kurenai stated.

"So you think, Naruto may have been the 'dead-last' during the academy but was able to achieve what most shinobi could not, one he mastered the _**Kage Bunshin**_ in a single night, he held his own against Orochimaru of all people, and even mastered the Yondaime's _**Rasengan**_ within a week-" The Gama Sannin explained.

"Not to mention that he had the toads nullify the contract, now they can't help us-" Tsunade added in.

"Seems Naruto planned ahead didn't he" Kakashi stated, getting a nod from the Gama-Sannin.

"So what do we do now?" Asuma asked.

Tsunade gave sigh, "We… forget Naruto-" she said, shocking nearly everyone in the room.

"Eh!? B-But Tsunade-sama-" Shizune sputtered out.

"I know Shizune, but we don't even know where he is, for all we know the Akatsuki could be having just as hard a time as we are" she stated, Shizune was hesitant but, nodded in agreement.

"Good, the rest of you train yourselves and your squads, you Jiraiya send a message to the shinobi villages, make sure to warn them about the Akatsuki-" she stated, receiving a 'Hai' from the group.

* * *

**With Naruto – Ten Hours Later**

Flying high above the clouds, Naruto mixed chakra with his Hunter Pulse letting him see the large amounts of chakra within a far off area, he was getting close. A few miles out, the blond removed his belt, opened the cockpit, and jumped off; he morphed his arm into his whipfist and with a lash, he split the helicopter in half.

Naruto was knew that the villages would most likely send someone to investigate if they were to see the aircraft fly through the nations, so he decided it was best to destroy it; though if he ever needed a trip back to New York, he would have to take the long way; by boat.

The blond glided across the air as his chopper crashed into the depths of the ocean.

He landed on the edge of a cliff and walked forward before it crumbled down, "Now, where am I?" Naruto asked himself. The blond once again flared his Hunter Pulse and located a village not far from his location.

"Better get started" he said before taking off at breakneck speeds.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

"Urgh… I'm so fucking bored!"

"Oh shut up will you, bad enough I have to hear you rant on about that stupid god of yours, we don't need you yapping on all the time, un"

"DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JASHIN-SAMA LIKE THAT!"

"Hidan, Deidara, enough!" the two stopped and turned to a black silhouette whose eyes were purple in color and had a ripple effect.

"We are almost ready, however if you are that impatient then I wouldn't mind us beginning a little early" the man said.

"Well it's about fucking time!" Hidan stated causing nearly everyone to roll their eyes.

"You and Kakuzu, will go and retrieve the Nanabi… after extraction Itachi and Kisame shall retrieve the Gobi and if possible the Yonbi" he said.

"Hai, Leader-sama!" they said.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blond burst out of the trees and landed in by the water's edge, "Hey I remember this place-" he said to himself as he stared upon an enormous tree, "Yeah, Takigakure-" the blond stated remembering when him and squad seven helped out Shibuki.

From the memories he gained from Kurama, Choumei otherwise known as The Nanabi was known to roam these areas, and it's very possible that it may have sealed to stop any destruction towards Taki.

"Only one way to find out-"he said as he walked towards the waterfront village.

As he walked down the streets, he took the time to look upon the villagers, some happily chatting amongst themselves, others eyeing him carefully. The girls giggled amongst themselves wondering who the whiskered blond was, the guys eyed him oddly wondering who he was and what kind of clothing he wore.

It wasn't until he walked up to a chunin, "Excuse me sir-" the man turned to the spiky blond teen.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes actually, does your village happen to have a… Jinchuuriki-"Naruto asked, the man instantly scowled.

"Yeah, I tell you that bitch is nothing but trouble, if it weren't for Shibuki-sama then we would've delt with her a long time ag-" the man never finished his sentence as he was punched half way across the village, and through several houses as well.

The villagers stood shell shocked at the whiskered blond had done, "You know nothing about the Jinchuuriki-"he then turned to the villagers, who were slightly glaring at him.

"By the way your all looking at me, your either thinking of me as a 'demon lover' or an enemy nin, I could be both if you like" he said flaring his KI, instantly dropping everyone to their knees, gasping for air.

"She's the only thing keeping the Bijuu from annihilating all of you, and you go around treating her like the beast's reincarnation, I should kill all of you myself" he threatened with glowing yellow eyes, thus frightening the villagers even further.

He knelt down and picked one up by the throat, "Tell me… where can I find the Jinchuuriki?" he stated, the half conscious man could tell the blond was in no mood to play games.

"S-She hangs out b-by the caves-"he said pointing weakily towards the giant tree.

"Thanks-"he said roughly dropping the man down and starting his trek towards the Taki cave system.

Unknown to him there was a mint-green haired girl eyeing him from a nearby tree, her only thoughts were, 'Who was that guy… why did he defend me?' she thought before following the blond ProtoType.

* * *

**Takigakure – Cave System**

Naruto walked through inner caverns of the unnaturally large tree, "I feel like it was Hashirama who made this tree-"he said to himself as he walked around various water pools, he knew they led either towards the waterfall entrance, the village itself, or the Hero Water Shine.

However, he also knew that the passageways were massive, one could get lost in these for weeks, even months; Takigakure truly is worthy of being called a 'hidden' village. Half an hour later, Naruto figured it was time to use his Hunter Pulse to locate the Jinchuuriki.

Letting out a sonar pulse he stopped when he found a nerve system only a few feet behind him, "So, care to tell me why you're following me?" he asked.

The green haired girl stiffened, in the caves she was near invisible to anyone, even to sensor-type shinobi. She walked out from the corner, "Just wanted to know why you defended me back there-"she responded.

Naruto turned to the girl, she looked to be about his age with slightly tanned skin, had mint-green hair with an orange hairpin. She also wore a pure white konoichi outfit over a fishnet shirt, on her arm was a waterfall hitai-ate, and on her back was a red strapped pack. However to Naruto, the thing that stood out the most was her eyes, which were orange in color.

"Should be obvious, ne-"he said, confusing her.

Naruto resists the urge to sigh, "Theres an old saying… the only ones who can truly understand a Jinchuuriki, is another" he states, shocking the Jinchuuriki.

"S-So you're also a-"she shakily pointed at the blond, who was about to answer when he caught the sight of a spear shaped lightning bolt.

"Look out!" he shouted, bolting forward and tackled her as the bolt shot over them and pierced through a large rock.

"N-Nani!?" she stuttered with a blush, Naruto looked down and blushed slightly at the position they were in; he quickly got off.

"It's about fucking time, hell we were about to stop and ask for directions" both Jinchuuriki and ProtoType turned to see two older men wearing black cloaks with red clouds imprinted on them, one wore a white hood and black mask, while the other had slick-back silver hair and held a triple bladed scythe.

"Y-You're Kakuzu!" the girl stated, Naruto could tell the girl was freaking out.

"You know him?" he asked, getting a nod.

"Well so much for taking the easy way, Kakuzu you take the girl… Jashin-sama requires blood" Hidan stated while spinning his scythe.

"What ever, just hurry up, I've got better things to do today" Kakuzu stated before the two charged forward.

The girl cursed and began to weave hand seals, Naruto got in front of her and breathed out a stream of orange flames, surprising the three present.

"Go!" Naruto ordered, as the flames cut off the two Akatsuki.

"Nani! What about you!?" she shouted.

"They're after your Bijuu, now go!" he shouted back, the girl frowned and was hesitant before jumping into one of the pools.

Hidan and Kakuzu frowned in annoyance, "Once again, I have to partake in these useless games, and I'm not even getting paid for this-"the masked nuke nin stated before going through several hand seals, "Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, Tiger - _**Suiton: Suijinheki!**_ (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)" Kakuzu stated before spewing out a torrent of water which rose up like a wave.

As soon as the water collided with the flames, it created a cloud of steam and were about to pass through, only for Naruto to shoot forward with a pair of razor sharp limbs; Kakuzu jumped back, while Hidan charged with his scythe drawn.

With a single swing, Naruto sliced through the 'immortal' man's scythe and beheaded him.

"One down-"the blond stated as he charged the second 'immortal'.

'He was able to cut through Hidan's scythe like it was nothing, what is this guy' Kakuzu though as he avoided the incoming the claw swipes.

The way Naruto fought was making the elder man sweat; with every swipe, his claws seemed to extend to a certain point making it very difficult to avoid.

The blond swiped once more only this time he created a twister, which caught Kakuzu off guard, 'That jutsu… he didn't weave hand seals-' he thought as he was slammed into a wall, he suddenly gasped and spat out blood as the blond smashed against him with his claws digging through his chest.

Before Naruto could attempt to consume him, Kakuzu weaved a hand seal, "Ram - _**Fūton: Atsugai!**_ (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)" he stated as he fired at zero point a compressed yet, high dense tornado mass.

The cave was filled with dust and debris as the winds scattered throughout the inner caverns, Kakuzu calmed his breath and removed three hearts from his upper torso, two had large holes in them, while one was torn to shreds.

'That gaki was able to destroy two of my hearts… firing that jutsu at zero point damaged a third, pity that boy's heart would've made a fine replacement' he thought as he was about to go fix up his partner, only for a large spiked ball like fist to come down and nearly smash down and leave him a bloody pulp.

Kakuzu resisted the urge to gasp as he saw the blond teen with several small gashes throughout his body; his only shock was that he was still alive.

"That hurt you know-"the blond lied as his wounds began to heal.

'How is he still alive!?' Kakuzu thought before jumping away at the incoming Flailfist, Naruto took a deep breath before letting out a demonic roar which blasted Kakuzu across the cave. The blond took after him at breakneck speed while at the same time reverted his arm back to normal and charging up a violet colored sphere.

"Kuso-"he thought as Naruto was in front of him, holding a _**Shui Rasengan**_.

"_**Jiongu!**_ (Earth Grudge Fear)" he called out as his body became similar to that of a rag doll, his limbs split open letting a series of long, thick black thread shoot out. Unaware of what the jutsu does, naruto stopped his assault and jumped back, "Whoa, you're using THAT already, what a shame-"the blond turned to the severed head.

"The fuck you looking at?" Hidan stated.

"How are you still-"before Naruto could ask he was forced to dodge a familiar lightning bolt.

"Not one person had forced me into this form, you are the first and last-"Kakuzu stated, "Snake – **Raiton: Gian!** (Lightning Release: False Darkness)" he stated as a spear shaped lightning bolt shot from a strange bipedal white and yellow mask.

Naruto dodged the bolt and morphed his arm into his Whipfist; before he could lash it Kakuzu fired several strands of thread towards Hidan, which grabbed his dismembered head and reattached it to his body; the blonds' fist then split through Kakuzu and nearly taking the mask with it.

'That was too close' he thought at the threads stitched his body back together.

'He's trying to protect that mask, for what?' Naruto thought to himself.

Hidan managed to pick himself off the ground and charges forward with his half broken scythe and retractable spear; his goal, draw blood from the blond ProtoType.

"Didn't I kill you already?" Naruto said as dodged swings from the Jashinist; Kakuzu send in thread as well, attempting to harvest the blonds' heart. The ProtoType slammed his claws into the ground, shooting ground spikes from below and cutting off Kakuzu.

Hidan charged ahead with an insane look as he brought down his spear, Naruto quickly retracted his claws and diced the spear into pieces. He then slashed off Hidan's arm, before grappling him, "Try to live through this-"he said as he gripped the man's head with his claw and crushed it.

Hidan watched in shock as black tendrils shot from Naruto's body and engulfed his partner, seconds before Hidan's body was completely absorbed. The blond held onto his head as the memories began to flow, "HEY YOU!" Kakuzu turned to see Shibuki along with the green haired Jinchuuriki and other Taki Jonin headed their way.

He sneered, grabbed his cloak, and dived into a water pool, "After him!" Shibuki ordered, the Jonin complied and dived after the S-Ranked nuke nin.

"Hey are you alright?" the green haired girl asked, the blond finished looking over Hidan's memories and turned to both Jinchuuriki and village leader.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Shibuki asked.

"Hey Shibuki, long time no see… I actually need to talk to you, it concerns her-" he stated while motioning towards the slightly tanned girl.

"Right then, let's talk by the shrine-" Shibuki stated before taking off with both blond and mint green trailing behind him.

"You know I never got your name?" Naruto asked.

"Fu… my name is Fu-" she said, the blond smiled, "Nice to meet'cha-"

* * *

**Hero Water Shrine **

"So what's this all about, I mean first there are reports that you assaulted a civilian, then we went under lockdown due to the amounts of Yokai chakra being released, then we find you up against a village S-Rank missing nin… but what I want to know is how all of this concerns Fu?" Shibuki asked.

Naruto sighs, "I came here to warn her if not take her with me-" he said, confusing the two.

"Why's that?"

"Three years ago, I was confronted by two S-Ranked nuke nin, both wore the same outfit as Kakuzu and Hidan… their goal was to retrieve my Bijuu, the Kyuubi no Yoko" he explained now officially shocking the two.

"Y-You're a Jinchuuriki!?" Shibuki stuttered.

'Was-' Naruto whispered.

"Anyway, they're part of an organization known as The Akatsuki and for what ever reason they plan on capturing all Bijuu and resealing them within a statue, don't know what their planning to do with them but, what ever it is, sure as hell isn't a good thing" he said, slightly annoyed that Hidan never paid much attention to their leader.

"B-But, then why do you need me to go with you?" Fu asked.

"I'm just trying to get you out of here, the Akatsuki know the location of most Jinchuuriki and are already starting the retrieval" Naruto stated.

"Uh, don't mind me asking but… what happens when a Bijuu is removed from the host?" Shibuki asked, seeing as he wasn't the one to seal the Nanabi within Fu nor did he have much knowledge of the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto turned to Fu who was just as curious before turning back to Shibuki, "They die" he said, Fu paled in shock, while Shibuki went wide-eyed.

"I plan on finding and taking the Jinchuuriki away to a secured location, from there, train them to use their Bijuu… and eliminate the Akatsuki" the blond stated.

A moment of silence, Fu came to a decision, "I'll go with you-" she said.

"Eh!? Fu are you sure about this!" the village leader nearly shouted.

"Hai, sorry Shibuki-sama but, I do believe it's safer with him than it is here… with the Akatsuki after me, I'll be having to fend myself against them and the villagers" she replied.

Shibuki sighed, he knew it was true, the civilians would take any chance they got at attacking her; there was also the fact that the shop keepers were incredibly unfair towards her. He always wondered when she would snap and fight back.

"Very well, you may go-" he said, Fu smiled and hugged the elder man.

"Don't worry Shibuki, I got her back-" Naruto stated, Fu playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Worry about me when we come across an Akatsuki-" she said with a grin.

* * *

**Few Miles Out Of Takigakure**

Kakuzu sighed in relief as his threads wrapped around two hearts and absorbed into his chest, he looked down at the now dead shinobi, 'Damn that gaki, next time I see him I'll tear him to shreds' he thought.

"Kakuzu-" the man turned to see a large venus-flytrap merge out of a tree.

"Zetsu, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Leader-sama **just wanted to know** if you've captured the **Nanabi yet**" the yin-yang plant asked.

"Does it look like we've captured it!" Kakuzu nearly shouted.

"**When you put it that **way, no you haven't, though **I have to ask… where's** Hidan?"

"Dead-" he said, surprising the man-plant.

"Dead… how can he be dead, **he's immortal… right?**"

"Best I explain back at the base, theres someone we must be on the lookout for-" Kakuzu stated.

* * *

**Next Chapter – Four out of Nine**

**AN: Here you go guys, sorry if it's not as long as the previous chapters but, I've hit kind of a roadblock on this story, so I will continue at a later time and work on my other stories. Be ready for Arch Mage Jinchuuriki and possibly another chapter of Konoha's Dovahkiin.**

**As of now Naruto knows the precise location of the Akatsuki base but won't be infiltrating it until a much later time. For those of you wondering how it was that Kakuzu and Hidan were able to get there so fast, well it just so happens that the Akatsuki base is in the country just next to Takigakure and with the amount of time Naruto and Fu were in the caverns, gave them enough to get there.**

**That's about all I can say right now, I'll see you guys next time, Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering the Nine Part 1

AN: Naruto and [PROTO-TYPE] are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Radical Entertainment, & Activision, please read and enjoy.

* * *

"Talking/'Thinking'

"Flashback"/ Web of Intrigue!

*Action!*/"Jutsu!"

* * *

**[The Darkest Light]**

**Chapter 4: Gathering the Nine - Part 1**

* * *

**Takigakure**

Naruto and Fu stood just within the caverns beneath a waterfall, "So that's our game plan-" the blond Proto-Type explained. Having access to Hidan's memory, he had discovered that both Itachi and Kisame were being deployed to Iwa to capture one if not both of their Jinchuuriki, they had to make sure they got there first.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"Hai!" Fu responded, before the two jumped through the waterfall and out into the Elemental Countries.

Shibuki who was watching them, gave a sigh as he remembered the conversation he had with Naruto.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Naruto, you don't mind me asking... what happened to you?" the village leader couldn't help but ask, after where has the orange clad wearing knuckle head gone to._

"_Banishment tends to change people-" he answered._

"_Nani!" definitely not expecting that answer._

"_You mean you didn't know, tsk, I figured they'd pull something like this, didn't think they could keep the charade up for so long" Naruto responded while shaking his head._

_Shibuki knew something was up but, never knew it was due to banishment. He had requested Naruto for several co-op missions in the past but, were always turned down by the Hokage, Council, or whoever it was managing the mission scrolls._

"_So, were have you been all this time?" he asked._

"_Training... someplace no one would ever hope to find" Naruto responded._

_This got him interested but before he could ask, Fu had arrived with a pack stuffed with several clothes, food, scrolls, equipment, etc._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto and Fu were currently hopping from tree to tree at Chunin speed, Naruto knew he was faster but, had slowed down in order for Fu to keep up with him. The two continued until they came across a canyon, indicating that they have reached the border to Earth Country.

"You ever been to Iwa?" the blond asked.

"Sadly, no-" Fu replied.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Alright, I got this-"Fu turned to him, with a raised eyebrow. Sending out a sonar pulse, the blond detected three high chakra signatures, two were close to each other while the other were more distant.

'I'm assuming that the third is the Tsuchikage' he thought, Fu noticed that his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Two of the three largest chakra signatures are in that direction-" Naruto pointed, the mint-green haired girl raised an eyebrow, 'Is he a sensor type?' she asked herself.

* * *

**Akatsuki Base**

Standing over a large demonic statue or more specifically, its ten fingers, stood nine figures. A tenth member stood over the head while narrowing his eyes at the organization's surviving 'immortal'.

"Can you run that by us again, we, actually I couldn't catch that-" Deidara asked, not being able to hide his surprise.

"I'd rather not repeat it" Kakuzu replied.

"What's there to get, Hidan was always the arrogant one, its obvious that he underestimated his opponent-" the organization's puppet master retorted.

"True as that may be, our opponent is definitely someone we should be wary of" Kakuzu replied.

"How so-" they're leader asked.

"First off, this guy can perform Jutsu without the use of hand signs; he manages to destroy two of my hearts and forced me to damage a third, he then takes my _**Atsugai **_(Pressure Damage) at point blank and only leaves a few scratches... that shouldn't even be possible no matter how skilled one is" the Taki Nuke-Nin explained.

This caught everyone's attention, _**Atsugai**_ was one of the most powerful wind based Jutsu out there and to survive at point blank would be impossible.

"Is there anything else you can tell us about him" the leader asked once more.

Kakuzu nodded, "He don't know much about this, but he seems to possess some form of Jutsu that allows him to morph his arms into various weapons, could be a Kekkei Genkai (Bloodline) of some sort..." he responded.

"What did he look like? Sounds like someone I'd like to clash blades with" Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

The elder man turned to the Kiri Nuke-Nin, "Blond hair... red eyes... and rough whisker marks on his cheeks" he stated.

"The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki" they all turned to their leader, who had narrowed his rippled-pattern eyes.

The Akatsuki members looked amongst each other, "Itachi, Kisame... change of plans, we'll begin our retrieval within the following month" he ordered.

Kisame groaned, wanting to get some action, "Fine, whatever you say boss" he said as they watched the holograph dissappear.

"Hey Kakuzu, just out of curiosity... **how did he kill Hidan?**" Zetsu asked.

The Taki Nuke-Nin stared at the human venus-flytrap for a few seconds, "He absorbed him" Kakuzu answered, thus surprising everyone still present.

* * *

**Earth Country - 7:00 PM**

After hours of non-stop travel, Naruto decided it was best for Fu to rest up, he unlike everyone else was prone to exhaustion. They made camp in a hollowed out rock and started a fire, "You sure you don't want anything?" Fu asked as she munched on a rice ball.

"It's alright, thanks to... ... my Kekkei Genkai, I have no need for food or rest" he explained, not wanting to reveal much about the Mercer Virus.

"You have a Kekkei Genkai!?" she asked genially surprised, after all its not everyday you meet a Jinchuuriki with a Bloodline much less travel with one.

"What does it do?"

Naruto pondered for a bit, "It allows me to consume and assimilate" he said.

"Huh?"

"I can shape-shift into anyone I absorb" he said surprising her, "I can also shift my arms into various weapons" proving so by morphing his arms into claws. Fu had her eyes locked onto his limbs, they were't just intimidating they were extremely sharp, not able to touch the blades without cutting herself in the process.

Naruto and Fu sat quietly for several minutes, staring at the fire, listening to the sound of the calm wind passing through the night sky. "Naruto... you said you were planning on training all of us, does that mean you have perfect control over your bijuu?" she asked.

"Not exactly, I do have perfect control but not because of my Bijuu" he responded.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's best to tell you when we've gathered everyone else-" the blond Proto-Type replied.

Fu wanted to ask, but the seriousness in his tone said otherwise, "O-okay... then do you mind if we have a little training session?"

Naruto looked at her for several seconds, "Alright, if you want-" he got up and dusted his pants. The two walked several feet away from their campsite, "First tell me, how far are you at controlling Chomei's chakra" he asked.

"Cho- how do you know my Bijuu's name?"

"Seeing as how you know her name, I'm guessing the two of you have a level of trust between each other" he stated, receiving a nod in confirmation.

"Hai, I can go up to four tails before I start to loose it and enter second stage" she explained.

"Four tails, that's impressive... alright let's start, activate your chakra cloak" he said, giving a nod Fu's body was surrounded by a red chakra cloak with a wing like tail sprouting from her back.

Naruto examined her up close, causing the mint-green haired girl to blush slightly.

"Activate your second tail" he ordered, doing what she was told, a second wing-tail formed, he continued to examine her before asking her to activate her third tail.

Naruto perked up when he sensed the blood lust slowly building up, "Activate your forth tail-" Fu wasn't sure what he was planning but did so.

"Good, now for the next fifteen minutes, we're going to spar-"

"Eh!?"

"Don't worry about me, listen the longer we fight, the more your blood-lust will build and force you towards your fifth tail, what I want you to do is ignore the urge... give into it and you will go into your second stage" he said, Fu gave a nervous nod before getting into stance.

Naruto did so as well, Fu sensed the blond's chakra build up and noticed the change in his facial features before the two charged one another.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

Naruto walked back towards the camp from what looked like a battlefield, Fu unconsciously carried bridal style. He may have been a little rough on her but, its not like he could help it she had activated her fifth tail ten minutes into the fight and was in control for four before her skin began to burn off, indicating she was activating her second stage.

Only way to stop her was to knock her out, luckily with his new strength he easily bypassed her cloak and hit her neck. Naruto gently laid her by the fire and perked up when he heard a noise, his eyes glowed orange-red as his sight went dark blue.

The fire glowed brightly, Fu's body glowed red orange, as well as several 'others' surrounding the area. He sighed and created a _**Bunshin**_ to protect Fu as he walked out into the opening.

"Gentlemen-" he said, as a squad of Iwa shinobi made their appearance, he kind of figured that with him using his upgraded chakra and Fu using her Bijuu, would most likely attract the local shinobi.

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to come with us-" one of them ordered.

"And if I say no?"

"Then you will be subdued and have your chakra sealed up before being brought back to the village" he replied.

Naruto eyed each of them before answering, "I'm going to go with... no" he said, the Iwa nins smirked, "We were hoping you'd say that" before they started forming hand signs.

'Don't think so-' Naruto jabbed his fist into the ground; black and red spikes shot from beneath and pierced through the unfortunate shinobi within range.

"_Horse, Dog, Bird, Ox, Snake_ - _**Doton: **__**Dosekiryū!**_ (Earth Release: Earth & Stone Dragon)"

"_Bird_ - _**Doton: **__**Doryūsō! **_(Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears)"

Several dragons and spears arose from the ground shot towards the blond Proto-Type, Naruto cracked his neck as the incoming Jutsu neared. He got into a running position and morphed his arms into claws before dashing forward at full speed, in an instant the stone dragons and spears were split into pieces from one to three before crumbling towards the ground.

The shinobi stared gob smacked before their line of vision split in half or lost its light, the bodies fell to the ground, blood gushing from the dismembered wounds. He turned to the sole survivor, who flinched under the blond's glowing yellow eyes. The Iwa nin panicked and ran as fast as he could, Naruto's left claw morphed back to normal while the other shifted into his Whipfist.

The whiskered Proto-Type shot his bio-weapon forward, stabbing through the nin's chest and reeling him back. Naruto wrapped his whip around the Iwa nin; who was currently crying in fear, and had the spiked whip slash apart the body before being consumed by the blond's tendrils.

The ex-Jinchuuriki gripped his head as various memories passed through his head. Few seconds later, Naruto smirked, he had gotten the information he required, plus a bonus if he played his cards right.

He walked back over to the campsite and kicked dirt into the fire, putting it out. Naruto then tossed Fu's bag over his back and picked her up bridal style; she stirred for a bit before waking up, she blushed when she realized how she was being carried.

"Can you put me down?" she asked, having woken up, Naruto complied.

"Come on, we better get going-" he said.

"But why?"

"We were both using our Bijuu's chakra, this place will be swarming with Iwa shinobi, so I think its best we hurry up" he said, Fu nodded and proceeded to follow her fellow Jinchuuriki.

* * *

**Earth Country (West) - Two Hours Later**

A red haired man sat in a meditative state, he wore a brown three-rigged crown-like head piece, wearing a violet shirt and pants over a black long-sleeve shirt, followed by common shinobi sandals.

Across from him was a rather tall man, wearing a black slightly torn kimono over a heavy red and black Joki no Yoroi (Steam Armor). "Roshi... you feel that?" he asked, getting a nod from the smaller of the two, "One is like us... the other is both similar but, different-" he replied opening an eye.

The two turned their head as black clad, blond haired boy land several feet away from them, creating a small crater in the process. Following behind him was mint-green haired girl, who seemed rather winded, "Can we help you?" the larger man asked, slightly irritated, "Are you two Iwa's Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked.

"We are-" Roshi turned to his companion, "Han calm yourself... what do need of us?" he asked.

"My name is Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and this is Fu, the Nanabi" the blond responded, getting surprised looks from the two.

"As much as it is an honor to meet our fellow hosts, we have to ask, what it is your doing here exactly?" Roshi asked once more.

"You probably don't know this but, there is an organization composing S-Ranked Nuke-Nins that are after the nine Bijuu-" he explained, getting their attention.

"What they want them for I have no idea, I do know they plan on extracting them from us-" quickly noticing the two flinch ever so slightly, "I'm guessing you know what happens if they do" he said, receiving a nod from both.

"I plan on gathering the Jinchuuriki and taking them to a secluded location, there we'll train to control our Bijuu's until the time is right" he said.

The three look at him slightly puzzled, "These guys want to kill us for our Bijuu well... we're gonna kill them first" he stated.

A moment of silence, "And where is this... secluded location?" Han asked, Roshi turned to his partner not surprised that he would take the chance to leave Iwa, he much like Han had been neglected and hated for having the tailed beasts sealed within them. The simplest question one would ask themselves is, why stay in a place that treats you like a monster?

"Uzu no Kuni (Land of Whirlpools)" he responded, this surprised the three Jinchuuriki. Uzu no Kuni was the ruins of a once great Shinobi Country, where the Uzumaki clan originated.

"What do you think Roshi?" Han asked.

Roshi scratched his beard as he thought about it; they were far from Iwa so the chances of getting backed up if attacked would be highly slim and that's IF they decide to back them up, they were also dealing with S-Ranked Nuke Nin. The answer was rather simple, better to trust a fellow outcast than someone who despises your existence.

"We'll go... though I have to ask, how exactly are we going to get to the islands?" he asked, knowing full well of the large whirlpools protecting the island.

"You guys leave that to me, in the mean time the three of you should get some rest" Naruto suggested.

"What about you?" Fu asked.

"Me... there's something in Iwa that's perked my interests, don't worry I'll be back in the morning" he said before his body was coated in biomass and morphed into an Iwa shinobi; he couldn't help but smirk at their surprised looks. He then made his way towards Iwagakure, "You're name is Fu correct?" Roshi asked, getting a nod.

"What was that?" he said pointing at the spot Naruto once stood, "Sure as hell wasn't a Henge Jutsu (Transformation Technique)" Han stated.

"It was... his Kekkei Genkai-" she responded.

* * *

**Iwagakure - Kage Tower - 12:00 AM**

Naruto casually walked through the halls of the tower, he had been spotted by a few shinobi while on his track and dealt with them individually. He was now searching within a somewhat familiar room, looking through various scrolls, he had finally found a large chest after savaging through a four foot pile of scrolls.

The blond Proto-Type morphed back to normal and shifted his right arm into claws and sheathed a finger through the key hole, he turned while hearing a snap, indicating that he had sliced apart the lock and pulled out. Naruto opened the chest to reveal a large scroll.

"Found you-" he said, taking the scroll and opening it, he looked through several techniques, trying to find the one that had 'perked his interests'.

"Hey the hell are you doing!" Naruto sighed and morphed his left arm into his whipfist and shot it through the guard; he then pulled him in and quickly consumed him. The blond continued to search through the scroll until his eyes landed on the jutsu, "Shouldn't have left the secret to your Flight Technique in this Oniki" he whispered as the virus activated his photographic memory, completely memorizing the supplementary Jutsu that had been passed down by the Tsuchikage.

Naruto made sure to memorize every detail of it, once he had, he was about to close the scroll but, figured that wouldn't hurt to learn at least 'one' more Jutsu from Iwa's Kinjutsu scroll.

"Hmm... _**Doro Ningyo**_ (Mud Golem), let's start with that-"

* * *

**Earth Country (West) - 7:15 AM**

Fu groaned as the sunlight hit her face, she yawned audibly, rubbed her eyes, before getting up from her bedroll. She made her way out of the small shack and winced as the sunlight shined brighter, "Not used to the light?" she turned to see Roshi laying on the one step porch.

"No, I'm from Takigakure, the sun doesn't shine bright until eight or so" she responds while stretching her limbs.

"Where's Han?" she asked.

"He got up early, went to do some hunting, won't be back till later"

"Hunting... hmm... say have you seen Naruto at all this morning?"

"Can't say that I have-" he replied, Fu sighed and sat down, "Makes you wonder doesn't it" she turned to elder host. "What would a bunch of S-Ranked Nuke Nin want with the nine Bijuu?" he asked himself, Fu shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Do you think the Bijuu might know something?" she asked.

"They might... then again, they might not, its something we'll have to discuss with the other Jinchuuriki" he stated.

Ten minutes later, Han returned with a stag over his shoulder; while they waited Han proceeded to skin the animal while Roshi got the fire going, "Hey guys!" they stopped and looked up to see a black bullet speed towards them.

"Whoa!" Han got into stance.

Naruto flipped to his feet and gracefully levitated several feet off the ground, "Wait a second... is that?" Roshi stated.

"The Tsuchikage's Flight Technique, yup" he responded, Han crossed his arms with surprise clearly pasted over his face.

"I take it, that this is what you were looking for?" Roshi asked, Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, even learned a few Kinjutsu while I was there" he responded, Roshi and Han raised an eyebrow while Fu was staring at the blond in awe.

"Awe come on guys, it was Iwa's Fuin no Sho (Scroll of Seals) who wouldn't look into it" he stated, Roshi rolled his eyes while Hand and Fu turned their heads away sheepishly, 'He does have a point-' they thought in sync.

"Iwa's Fuin no Sho... how'd you do it?" he asked, Naruto shrugged and morphed into various Iwa Shinobi, "It's quite easy when they don't suspect a thing" he answered, Roshi scratched the back of his head, 'What a strange bloodline' he thought.

"Well, you guys go ahead and eat, once your done, we'll make way for Suna" Naruto stated.

"Why Suna?" Fu asked.

"The Ichibi Jinchuuriki-" Han answered, "You think he'll help us?"

"Gaara's a good friend of mine, I know he will" the whiskered blond answered.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Gathering the Nine Part 2**

**AN: Sup guys and all I have to say is MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANUKKAH, and SWEET KWANZAA! **

**I actually waited until midnight to post this so this is my gift to you guys.**

**Now, this is indeed a saga which will be up to three maybe four chapters, they will come shortly later this month following January. Now, most of you wondering, I had Naruto learn two Kinjutsu along with the Flight Technique, one is Mud Golem the other... is a secret. Do not worry there will be more use of bio-weapons in the next chapter and they will learn about the mercer virus towards the end of the saga.**

**Anyway guys that's about it, see ya next time and have a Happy Holiday, Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gathering the Nine Part 2

AN: Naruto and [PROTO-TYPE] are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, TV Tokyo, Radical Entertainment, & Activision, please read and enjoy.

* * *

"Talking/'Thinking'

"Flashback"/ Web of Intrigue!

*Action!*/"Jutsu!"

* * *

**[The Darkest Light]**

**Chapter 5: Gathering the Nine - Part 2**

* * *

Iwagakure

Oniki, Third Tsuchikage of Iwa sat in his office, puzzled of the events that had occured the night before. After detecting two high chakra levels; to that of a Biju no less, had sent a squad to investigate and hadn't heard from them since, then several employees had reported blood stains scattered throughout the Kage Tower; he had sent his granddaughter Kurotsuchi to retrieve samples of each stain and have them analyzed.

Not a second later, a Jonin appeared in a cloud of smoke, "Tsuchikage-sama, we have list of who's blood belonged to" he said handing over a clipboard. Oniki read through the page and was in shock, these men were the ones guarding the tower or more specifically the Iwa's Fuin no Sho (Scroll of Seals). "To the scroll room, NOW!" he ordered, receiving a 'Hai!' in return.

Few shinobi stood around Oniki as he stared into the room, two Jonin searched the room high and low until they turned to their Kage with a confused expression, "Tsuchikage-sama, it appears that nothing's been stolen" the Iwa Chunin stated.

"What!?" Oniki replied, when an Anbu squad appeared behind the group.

"Tsuchikage-sama, we found the squad you sent over night-" the aged Kage gave a look that said, 'continue'.

"We found their bodies near the boarder, or what was left of them... they're bodies wore slashed apart, possibly by Kenjutsu or wind based Justu"

Oniki's face turned grim, who would go to so much trouble to infiltrate his village and leave with nothing, was it another village or a nuke-nin? That's when it hit him, they didn't need to steal anything, if they had managed to make a copy, "Send every able squad and have them patrol the entire country" he said both surprising and confusing his shinobi.

"Who ever did this might have made a copy of our Fuin no Sho" getting the picture the group dispersed and readied the search.

* * *

Sunagakure - Eight Hours Later

One Tsubusa and Suname stood by their posts, like every other day they patrol the walls of their village, thankfully nothing huge has happened within the year, hopefully it would stay like that. It was then that Tsubusa caught the sound of flapping insect wings, he looked out into the horizon and caught a glimpse of an object heading towards the village.

"Antlions!" he yelled as he and several other Chunin got into position as the dragonfly-like insect neared the walls. To their surprise it was just one and way different then any adult they've ever seen or faced, it was completely black, had four-way pincers on its lower jaw, its tail seemed to be more sharp and flexible; like that of a scorpions; it also had eight wings than the common four.

It flew close to the ground and three figures landed before them.

The first was female, wore an orange hair pin in her mint-green hair, a white Kunoichi attire, and a red wrapped pack around her back.

The second was male, and had red hair, moustache, and beard; he wore a brown three point crown-like head piece on his forehead and several lines of black armor beneath said piece; alongside a long-sleeved light red shirt and pants, with a mesh-armour shirt and a fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandal.

The Third was male as well and taller than the first two, he wore a heavily plated red steam armor under a black gi and a red kasa (conical straw hat); aswell as a furnace that attached itself to the armor.

The Suna Nin watch as a fourth figure stood on the Antlions head; his arms morphed into claws causing the shinobi to get into stance before he grabbed the insects head and easily tore it off, they watched in shock and surprise as black tendrils wrapped around the corpse and absorbed into the blonde's body.

He dusted himself before walking towards the group of shinobi, "State your business!" one spoke, still weary of the black-clad, whiskered blonde.

"We need to speak with Sabuku no Gaara"

"And for what matter do you wish to speak with our Kage?" this got the attention of the four Jinchuuriki.

'Gaara's a Kage now?' Naruto thought with a small yet visible smile.

"It's a matter that involves the Jinchuuriki, his life's in danger along with the rest of us"

"Us? S-So you four are-"

"Demon Hosts... now if you would be so kind as to escort us, to his office" the Suna shinobi looked amongst each other before sheathing their weapons, "Very well, just don't try anything" one replied before motioning them to follow.

Naruto made sure to place his hood over his head, in case one of Jiraiya's spies was within the village, this however got suspicious looks from the Suna nin's and civilians. As they walked through the heated city, the Jinchuuriki began to recall the events they faced on the way to Suna.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Han removed his straw hat, revealing his brown ragged hair as he wiped the sweat off his brow, while Roshi sat at the base of a palm tree and Fu dunked her head in a pool of fresh water. The Jinchuuriki, due to flying across Earth Country and half way across Wind Country; channeling more chakra than needed to increase speed, it was needless to say that they were running low on juice. Luckily they had stumbled across an Oasis and were currently rejuvenating themselves._

_They were amazed at their blonde companion as he had yet to use up ten percent of chakra, Naruto was currently using his enhanced sights to check the distance between them and Sunagakure._

"_I'd say about twenty, maybe thirty miles left before we get there" he reassured, Fu shot her head up with a smile on her face. "Well, that's a relief-" she responded before choosing a tree and resting under it._

_At that moment, Naruto felt a shift in the sands, unsure he used his Hunter Pulse and spotted several large Arthropods, rapidly making their way towards the group. "Get back!" he shouts, placing the group on high alert before following orders, Naruto jumps back as an Antlion Larvae bursts from the ground, pincers ready for clamping._

_Naruto breathes out a stream of orange flames and setting the insect ablaze, the Antlion screeched as was burned alive. Following the first, many more Antlions began bursting from sands, "Well, looks like we get to do some training after all" Fu states while cracking her knuckles; of course being the Jinchuuriki of the Seven Tailed Beetle she felt some form of guilt for having to kill her insect brethren, however seeing as how these Antlions desire the taste of human flesh, she could make an exception._

"_Tiger, Snake, Ram - Fūton: Kami Oroshi! (Wind Release: Divine Down Current)" Fu declares as she fires an open palm whirlwind._

"_Dragon, Tiger, Hare - Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Water Trumpet)" Han lowers his face mask and shoots a powerful water stream, colliding with Fu's Jutsu._

"_Konbijutsu: Mayonaka Taifū! (Collaboration Technique: Midnight Typhoon)" they declared, said cyclone tore through the sands and any Antlions in its path._

_Naruto and Roshi stood back to back as the insects neared, the blonde ProtoType morphed his arms into claws while Roshi quickly went through hand signs. "Tiger, Snake, Boar, Ox - Yōton: Yōgan Katamari (Lava Release: Lava Globs)" with great accuracy, the Antlions were reduced to nothing._

_The ex-Jinchuuriki hacked and slashed apart Antlions with his razor limbs, he grabbed a pair of pincers and tore them off before tendrils surrounded the insect and was quickly consumed by the blonde. Naruto felt a small shock crawl up his spine as his arms were shrouded in biomass before morphing into a pair of sharp, yet jagged pincers _(AN: Like a rougher variant of a Stag Beetle's Pincer).

_With his new weapons, Naruto held an Antlion in place before bisecting it with his Pincers, as more came he swatted them away with the blunt yet spiked part of his weapons. It wasn't until they heard a loud buzzing sound did larvae stop their assault, out of the sands rose four Lacewings (Adult Antlions). The four let out a loud screech causing the four Jinchuuriki to hold their ears._

_As they did the larvae crawled towards their prey, the four were in too much pain to try and fly out of there, the only option available was to use their Biju's chakra. Naruto grit his teeth before releasing his ears and formed hands signs as his ears began to bleed, "Dragon, Dog, Tiger, Dragon, Ram - Shakuton: Akai Yūgure! (Scorch Release: Red Dusk)" he declared with eyes glowing red; with no visible iris._

_With a battle cry, Naruto fired a high concentrated laser from his sights and directly hitting three of four Lacewings; reducing them to a heated pile of ash. The fourth stopped its screech and evaded the ray before it could join its fallen brethren, Naruto stopped his Jutsu and jumped towards Antlion._

_Grabbing it by the leg, he morphed an arm into claws and sunk it into its body before injecting a bit of his virus into it. The Lacewing screeched once more as its body quickly mutated, its body going from pale brown to black, growing four extra wings as well as a pair of extra pincers, and its tailed flexed while growing a sharp stinger. Naruto climbed onto its back and due to the amount of Blacklight he used, was able to control it._

"_Jump on!" he called as biomass circled his ears in attempt to repair the damage done by the Lacewings._

_Four, Five, and Seven jumped aboard as the Oasis was then swarmed by Larvae, and traveled the rest of the way aboard the mutated Antlion._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

As they made it to the tower, Naruto quickly noticed a 'civilian' give him an odd look, knowing that his strange clothing would catch many eyes, he tilted his hood forward to at least hide his face. Minutes later, they stood outside the office, one of the Chunin knocked on the door.

"Enter-" they heard from the other side, in a monotone voice.

Upon opening the doors, they were greeted by a slightly shorter young man, he had a blood-red Kanji for love tattooed on the left side of his forehead, had short-spiky auburn colored hair, and wore the standard white and blue Kazekage robes.

"Kazekage-sama, we have outsiders who wish to speak with you, they state that its a matter amongst the Jinchuuriki"

Gaara took a glance at the group, what caught his eye the most was the hooded blonde-haired man before nodding, "Very well, let us speak alone" he states. The Chunin eyed the Jinchuuriki cautiously before leaving the room.

He Kage turns to see the hooded blonde smile at him, "It's a been a while Gaara, didn't think you'd become Kazekage either" Naruto said before removing his hood, and surprising the red-head.

"N-Naruto? What are you doing here?"

"What can't I visit an old time friend-"

"Last I recall, we fought and nearly killed each other in Konoha's Invasion-" this caused Naruto to laugh at out loud, "Good times!" now causing the four Jinchuuriki to sweatdrop. Gaara shook his head at the blonde's antics, despite wanting to take his life in a Shukaku induced blood-rage, it was the same blonde who caused him to change and value life instead of his own existence.

"So, what's this about the Jinchuuriki?" he asked, this caused Naruto's expression to darken.

"Tell me Gaara, what do you know about an organization called, Akatsuki-"

Outside the tower, a certain 'civilian' clamped his hands together in a Ram hand sign, in attempt to listen in on the Kage's conversation.

"_Do you have any idea what they want them for?"_

"_Not a clue, Hidan never paid much attention to anything other than orders, either way, what will you-"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Naruto?"_

The 'civilian' gasped and proceeded to channel more chakra into his ears when a spear like fist tore the wall and impaled the man. Tendrils wrapped around him before he could yell and was pulled inside the tower through the hole the whipfist had made, breaking the man's bones and shredding his skin open in the process.

Gaara, Fu, Han, and Roshi watched in slight horror and shock as they witnessed Naruto consume a human for the first time. Naruto gripped his head as the memories came rolling in; seconds later his eyes snapped open and he growled, he was right about Jiraiya's spies. There were several of them in the village and were constantly reporting to the Sannin, he turned back to the group.

"So where were we?" he asked as he whipped the blood off his hand.

* * *

Konohagakure - Five Hours Later

Tsunade and Jiraiya stood atop of the Kage Tower, the two looked down onto the busy streets of the village. "So what have you found?" she asked, Jiraiya not bothering to turn and look at her.

"The Yonbi, Gobi, and Nanabi Jinchuuriki have gone missing-"

"Nani! Did the Akatsuki-"

"I don't know, from what I've gathered, the Akatsuki was only involved in the Nanabi retrieval... the others are a mystery to me... I know what you're thinking Tsunade, and no they haven't begun their trek yet"

Tsunade sighed, hopefully they would here from the Kazekage soon, and if by some divine miracle, from Naruto aswell. It wasn't until she noticed four small, yet barely visible dots in the sky; flying by at an incredible rate.

'What... is that?' she wondered.

* * *

Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) - High Above the Skies

Naruto, Fu, Han, and Roshi; flew at near blinding speed towards their next destination, Kirigakure. Sadly due to Gaara's position as the Kazekage he was unable to join Naruto and his group, he was however generous enough to give them several... or rather large amounts of supplies, and thanks to Naruto's skill in Fuinjutsu, carrying them was hardly a problem at all. When Gaara, questioned Naruto about his abilities, he had told him about his 'bloodline' and about his banishment from Konoha; at least now Gaara understood why he was never available for specific missions he had requested the blonde for. Despite wanting to nullify the alliance Suna held with Konoha, Naruto informed him that it would be a huge mistake on his part, seeing as how Konoha was the only main village they had a treaty with amongst the lesser ones; not only that but, the Dynamo wouldn't allow it without reason.

Naruto had however given him several countries he could make treaties with, both Haru and Nami no Kuni (Spring and Wave Country).

"So what's the plan?" Han shouted over the high wind speeds.

"If the spies memory serves correctly, there are two Jinchuuriki that are outside of Kirigakure... Isobu and Saiken, the Rokubi host fled the village and they've lost the Sanbi... we'll split up, you three find Saiken while I'll find Isobu" he explained.

"Wait, why do you have to go for the weaker one" Han questioned.

"Because the host for Isobu just so happens to be the Yondaime Mizukage-"

"The Yondaime? I heard the new Kage killed him during the last days of the civil war" Roshi added in.

"Then that leaves me with two options, either Isobu was released before his death or he's still alive somewhere... only one way to find out" Naruto responded before picking up speed along with his party; leaving a jet stream as they fly.

Thirty minutes later, they landed in front of a bridge that seemed all too familiar to the blonde, "Ōnaruto-kyō (The Great Naruto Bridge)-" Fu reads before giving a whistle, "Whoa, you got a bridge named after you-" she states.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "I remember... this was my first mission outside the village walls, originally it was supposed to be a C-Rank and went A-Rank after coming across Zabuza Momochi" this got Roshi's attention.

"The Kiri-Swordsman? Wasn't he killed after he failed to assassinate the Mizukage?"

The blonde shook his head, "Follow me-" he said as he led them towards the burial sights of Haku and Zabuza, behind the man's grave stood proudly his Kubikiribōchō (Decapitating Carving Knife). "Haku here was the one that taught me that true strength comes from the ones you care for, to protect... people worth fighting for, even if he considered himself to be a tool, he gave his life to save his father figure" Naruto explained as he turned to Zabuza.

"The Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist) was portrayed as aggressive, cruel, cold, and arrogant... this came from his survival of Kiri's Chigiri Exams (Bloody Mist). Though he acted as such, in his last moments, he proved that he indeed had a heart, he cared for Haku as if he were his own flesh and blood... he sacrificed himself to kill Gato" he explained, the three Jinchuuriki listened and absorbed the information.

Naruto shook his head, "No use dwelling in the past, come, I know a place we can rest-" he motioned them to follow, they walked across the once starving village to a now prosperous one. The blonde smiled, the bridge had truly made a change in the economy, he stopped and let several kids pass as they played 'Hero of the Waves' with toy kunai and shuriken.

Minutes later they arrived at Tazuna's old residence, funny thing as it wasn't what it used to as it was now upgraded into a bigger compound, looked more like a hotel reservation.

"Is this the place?" Han asked.

"I hope so-"

"Something I can help you with?" they turned to see an elder man and boy; roughly eleven years of age, carrying several pieces of chopped lumber. Naruto recognized the two, "Tazuna? Inari? That you?" he asked, the two looked confused before the blonde removed his hood.

"Naruto!" Inari dropped his wood and rushed the whiskered ProtoType, not caring that his lumber had hit his grandfather on the foot. "Long time no see, Funshutsu (Squirt)" he responds while ruffling his hair.

"What are you doing here? Are you and your team here for a mission?" Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well, my 'team' is standing right next to me and I guess you can say we're on a mission"

Inari takes a good look at the three Jinchuuriki before turning to Naruto, "Hey, where's Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura?" he watched as the blonde shook his head, "I'll explain later, right now do you think it'd be alright if stay here for the night" Naruto asks Tazuna.

Limping towards the ProtoType, "Sure, the one who brought hope back to this country is more than welcome here"

* * *

Amegakure

"Are you certain of this?"

"The only available evidence was Kakuzu's word, Zetsu has gone to retrieve the body but, there was none for him to devour"

"And the ring?"

"Gone-"

An orange swirl-masked figure grunted in frustration, 'That leaves us with only eight of ten rings... it'll take us longer to extract the Biju the less we have' he thought, as it stands; the only technique known to be able to extract a Tailed-Beast from a host and seal it within the Gedō Mazō (Demonic Statue of the Outer Path) was the, Genryū Kyūfūjin (Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals).

It required certain individuals with exceptionally high amounts of chakra, aswell as ten special rings; all who in the organization's possession; until an ex-member, Orochimaru left with his after failing to possess Itachi's body and lost their most recent member, Hidan.

"Leader-**sama**" the three currently present turn to see Zetsu as he emerged from the wall, "Hate to be the bearer **of bad news but it would seem that **the Yonbi and Gobi Jinchuuriki **have disappeared**" it informed, beneath the swirl mask a single Sharingan eye flared in anger.

"What!?"

"It seems they ditched Iwa after a small incident involving their Fuin no Sho, they could be anywhere by now" it explained.

"Then we must hurry preparations, make sure that the Gedo Mazo is ready within the week"

* * *

Mizu no Kuni - The Following Day

Having a good nights rest and having fully recovered their chakra levels, the Jinchuuriki made haste towards Water Country. Traveling across the ocean until they reached the first of the many islands surrounding Kirigakure; Four, Five, and Seven waited patiently as Nine scanned the area with his Hunter Pulse.

Roshi found the ability rather extraordinary, no matter where one can hide, no matter how low you can hide one's chakra level, as long as their heart keeps beating, as long as there's an active nerve system; Naruto will always find his target.

"I found them-" he stated, "You guys head for the fourth... he's located around the southern area of the island, ask your Biju to track down any trace of its chakra, should lead you right to him" he explained, getting a nod from the three before taking to the skies and towards their objective.

Naruto cracked his neck before jumping down and air dash towards the fifth island, letting the waters pick up in a jet stream as he flew.

* * *

With the Jinchuuriki - Two Hours Later

The trees seemed to give an occular sound as the leaves bristle in their branches; Utakata, Jinchuuriki of Saiken the Six-Tailed Slug, was a tall yet rather thin young man with pale golden eyes and shoulder length brown hair with several large bangs covering the left side of his face. He wore a long light blue kimono which hung loose and was adorned with an emblem of three bubbles on the back, along with a pair of black pants and an orange sash.

He was currently sitting lazily on the branch of a tree, taking several drops of soup solution he carried within a bamboo jug and blowing bubbles through a pipe. It was then that his bubbles popped and turned to see three unknown characters standing beneath him, "Is it him?" the mint green haired girl asked.

"Hai, Son Goku could sense him a mile away-" the shorter red-haired man stated.

"Can I help you?" Six asked in a tone similar to Gaara's

"More than you know-" Han stepped up, while Utakata narrowed his eyes at the three, something was oddly familiar about them, despite never encountering these individuals in his life time. "We know what you are-" he spoke, causing Utakata's eyes to widen before he jumps off his branch and into the trees.

"Well, that could've gone better" Fu proclaimed, before her chakra spiraled within her in a complicated matter, allowing her to levitate before taking to the skies in hot pursuit after Utakata. Han and Roshi followed through the trees.

As they increased their pace, Utakata clapped his hands together before turning, "_Dokugiri no Jutsu!_ (Poison Mist Technique)" breathing out toxic fumes.

"_Tiger, Ox, Dog, Hare, Snake - Fūton: Daitoppa! _(Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)" Fu swooped in and countered with a large gust of wind, dispersing the toxic cloud and giving Utakata a head start.

Han's furnace starts up and steam began to eject from his armor, he charged forth and caught up to Six in seconds before tackling him to the ground. He grabbed the dark brunette and held him in a full nelson to prevent him from escaping, "Listen we just want to-" Roshi tried to reason but was cut off as Utakata smashed his head hard against Han's face mask, though it hardly did any damage it was enough to stumble him.

Fu dashed forward, "Calm down!" she shouted while delivering a strong punch to the gut, "We are not going to hurt you-" getting sweatdrops from Four and Five. "Um... you kinda did"Han retorted causing Fu to scratch her head sheepishly.

"What do you want from me-" Utakata muttered, grunting slightly from the blow Fu had given him, "What do we want to do FOR you" Han replied before letting him down and activating his first tailed cloak; getting the idea, Roshi and Fu did the same.

Utakata stared in surprise, "You three... ... Jinchuuriki!?" he whispered, before the three dropped their cloaks.

"Listen, there's much we need to discuss with you-" Roshi stepped up.

* * *

With Naruto

The black clad ProtoType levitated above an enormous lake, the amount of Yokai being emitted from the dark waters was a clear sign. Naruto had used his hunter pulse to try and detect a 'human' presence within the Biju that slept at the bottom of the ocean deep lake, but could find none, indicating that the host was dead and the beast was free.

Either way Naruto just couldn't leave it there and have the Akatsuki take it and he couldn't just submit someone to a life of misery. Sadly, without a host to contact with, having a normal conversation with a Biju would be near impossible; that wouldn't stop him from trying, hopefully it wouldn't mean going to plan 'B', something he hoped he would never have to do.

Naruto charged up his chakra before nose diving into the waters, leaving a large splash as he dove deeper into the water. He activated his thermal vision as he soon came face to face with the colossal Three-Tailed Turtle; the blonde swam up and tapped it on the forehead.

Nothing.

He swam up to its eyes and gave them a tap, the beast only snored in its sleep, letting loose a underwater stream from its nostrils and pushing the blond away. Naruto sighed, 'Guess there's no other way-' he thought before pointing a finger at the Sanbi, in place a _Bijudama_ began to form. Isobu snapped his eyes open upon sensing a familiar chakra, one that belonged to his own kind.

It growled in anger as it saw the growing technique that was about to be fired from the blonde and let out a roar, disrupting Naruto's Jutsu and pushing him away. He watched as the Biju got up from his spot and quickly charged the ProtoType, 'Kuso!' Naruto thought before bracing himself for the inevitable.

The two rocketed up and out of the water, Isobu launching the blonde high into the sky and readied a _Bijudama _of his own. Naruto rebounded and charged up his Justu once more, once Isobu fired, the whiskered blonde had done so as well. Both techniques resulted in a huge explosion, which got the attention of many nearby locals.

Naruto shot through the smoke with his Hammerfist and punched Isobu, leaving several large cracks on its spiked forehead as it was pushed off balance and fell on its stomach, sending waves travel. The Biju growled loudly before giving out a roar in anger, Naruto cracked his neck and hefted his heavy limbs as the Biju swam towards him. With momentum Isobu launched himself out of the water and curled his body into a ball and rolled its spiked shell towards the blonde; Naruto morphed his arms into his Flailfist and dodged to the right as the Biju came rolling in.

He whiplashed his arm and knocked the Biju off course, Naruto then dashed across the water as the Biju picked itself up. The Sanbi slammed its spiked human like fists into the water, it gave a chakra enhanced roar and sending a tidal wave, which grew larger as it sailed across the water. 'Tsunami-' Naruto thought as he went through hand signs, "_Rat, Dog, Horse, Tiger, Ram, Dragon - Shakuton: Natsu Moya _(Scorch Release: Summer Haze)" he declared whilst raising a finger to the sky.

Not a second later did a miniature red sun materialize on the tip of his limb; the flaming orb was approximately the size of an average man. It then gave off visible heat waves which spread across the lake, the Tsunami quickly began to evaporate along with the body of water as more heat waves were generated.

Isobu roared as his lake was reduced to an empty pit, several fish laid flailing on the grounds surface; it slammed both arms onto the ground, causing coral to sprout from the ground and towards the blonde. Naruto jumped up and flung the orb at Isobu, "Katsu!" he declared while his hands perform a Cross-Tiger hand sign.

The orb exploded, devastating the lake even further, when the smoke cleared Isobu was no where to be seen. Naruto gave off his Hunter Pulse before jumping up as the ground beneath him burst open; the Sanbi had its jaws open and were in range to devour. The blonde morphed his left arm into his Whipfist as it's mouth closed on him; Naruto swung his limb and struck it through Isobu's tooth and gums, he pulled himself forward while morphing his right arm into his Hammerfist and slamming into its closed jaws.

Isobu roared in pain as Naruto burst through his teeth, blood and tooth fragments landing beside him. The Sanbi glared at the ProtoType with hardened eyes before exhaling a strange mist, Naruto braced himself before his vision went blurry.

"_Freak!"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_I'm glad they failed that demon!"_

"_You're not welcome here!"_

"_Once a failure always a failure!"_

"_Fucking scum!"_

"_You ARE the Kyuubi no Yoko!"_

Naruto clenched his fists as he was tormented by images from his past, however that last vision was what crept a smile on his face. "That's right... I AM THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" he shouted as the illusion Isobu placed on him shattered like glass as his chakra visibly span around him in a cyclone like pattern.

Isobu flinched as the blonde was soon engulfed in biomass, Naruto's body and limbs grew until he was about the Biju's size; replacing skin was pitch black fur, claws, and nine long tails.

"**Kurama?**" Isobu muttered in confusion before growling at Kyuubi look a like, before wrapping into a ball and span rapidly towards Naruto. In his released form, tackled Isobu as he crashed into him in attempt to strike 'Kurama' with his spiked armored shell; the two titans fought throughout the empty lake, causing collateral damage to the surrounding area.

Naruto held Isobu in place as he breathed out streams of raging flames, Isobu roared in pain and repeatedly slammed its spiked shell onto the turned blonde in attempts to release him. The ProtoType collided his fist with the armored face, shattering several spikes and horns along its lower jaw and forehead.

Isobu managed to turn its head and fire a barrage of _Bijudama _at Naruto, the bombs exploded, forcing the black kitsune to release the Sanbi. Naruto roared and hefted his tails up in an aimed position, each tip glowed crimson before firing a chakra beam at his opponent, piercing its tough shell and greatly injuring the Biju. (AN: Kyuubi's Ten no Yari/Spear of Heaven)

* * *

With the Jinchuuriki

"What's happening?" one Hotaru asked, as multiple explosions were heard throughout the island, "Sensei!" she called out as she ran towards Utakata who was looking out onto the fifth island along with three unknown assailants, judging by their attire, shinobi.

"Hotaru-" he glanced at Tsuchigumo heiress, before turning back to the island.

"His chakra... its incredible-" Fu stated, everyone available could feel the amount that was radiating off the piece of earth, 'He wasn't this strong back in Taki or during our spar... was he holding back this much?' she couldn't help but think.

"Looks like he was right about the Sanbi... it doesn't have host" Han spoke.

"Well, we can't just sit here and let him take on the Biju alone, no matter what tail they have, its near suicide" Roshi added in.

"Well let's not keep him waiting!" Fu declared before taking to the skies with Han flying behind her, Roshi turned to Utakata, "I know you wish to be left alone, but trust me... its better to join us than to be taken by the Akatsuki-" he said confusing Hotaru.

"W-What does he mean by that, Sensei?" she asked.

Utakata stood quiet, he took glancing at Hotaru then back at Roshi, "I'm sorry... but I'll have to decline, I can take care of myself" he stated, the Tsuchigumo Heiress looked confused as ever.

"Very well-" Roshi said with a sigh, "If that's your choice then its fine by us, just watch yourself-" Four stated before he flew after Five and Seven.

"Sensei? What was that all about?"

Utakata stood quietly, hopefully making the right decision, "Nothing... let's go" he responded before walking back into the trees, Hotaru took a glimpse at the fifth island before following her Sensei.

Within minutes the group freezed in their tracks upon seeing two colossal tailed-beasts laying waste to the area as they exchange blows to one another. Four, Five, and Seven where even more amazed that the blonde had in fact mastered his full released state; knowing that Biju wouldn't fight in such a matter.

Naruto had a crush grip around Isobu's neck while the turtle himself had his tails wrapped around the black kistune's neck, arm, and leg. Opening their mouths, the two formed a _Bijudama _and were ready to fire, "Brace yourselves!" Roshi shouted, the two Biju fired their signature attack at point blank.

The result was a blinding explosion, indeed forcing the levitating group to shield their eyes and were nearly sent backwards by the shock waves being emitted.

As the mist died down, Naruto was left standing while Isobu laid on its side grunting in pain, unable to stand. "Whoa-" Fu stated, before watching a strange black and red substance wrap around the black Kyuubi until it shrunk down to the size of a young man. Naruto landed in front of Isobu who had just passed into blissful unconsciousness.

"I know the others are watching... but there's no other way to do this... I can't just seal you into another host, and I sure as hell won't let the Akatsuki take you... ... ... ... even if I let you go, they'll find and seal you up again, and for what... to be the village's second to last line of defense... ... ... I'm sorry Isobu" he said as his arm morphed into claws before jumping up and sinking its edge into the Biju's forehead.

The group gasped as wave after wave of tendrils exploded from the blonde and swarmed the Biju's body, they watch as the Sanbi grunted in pain and attempted to squirm before its body slowly broken down and finally absorbed into the blonde's body.

"N-No way-" Fu stuttered.

"Impossible-" Han added in.

Roshi levitated silently, eyes wide in shock before narrowing them at the blonde as he fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain. He knew there was something off about Naruto's bloodline, all the abilities displayed, shape shifting, ungodly endurance, and now this... to consume a Biju; he flew down and landed behind the blonde, he needed answers.

Eventually Naruto finally stopped groaning before biomass engulfed his arms and morphed them into a pair of spiked shields. He breathed heavily, before slowly getting up, "Roshi-" the red head only crossed his arms with a face that demanded an explanation, "Talk" he spoke.

Naruto nodded slowly before turning and motioning everyone to come down, though weary of the blonde they flew down and kept their distance.

"Alright... ... ... you guys deserve the truth-" he spoke as he morphed his arm back to normal, "I wasn't born with this bloodline-" getting surprised looks from the group, "This is a result from an evolutionary virus that I came in contact with outside the Elemental Nations" he began.

"Three years ago, I was banished from my village after failing to retrieve the last Uchiha from defecting-" he saw that Fu was about to speak, and held his hand up, "Let me finish... ... ... three weeks after, I traveled to Shimo no Kuni, word was it that there were several explorers that wanted to find some new land across the ocean... I ended up joining and months later out at sea, we found the ruins of what used to be a city" he explained remembering the image like it had happened the day before.

"I was the only one with shinobi experience at the time and was tasked to scout the city... as I searched I came in contact with what they 'The Mercer Virus'-" getting confused looks from the group, "The virus itself is an evolutionary chimeric mutation causing agent that reproduces within living cells... there were two strands of the virus, The Mercer and The Blacklight... the difference, well... let's just say that besides me, only two others have survived it" he finished, leaving most of them speechless.

"Who where the other two?" Roshi asked.

"The first was man named Alex Mercer, he was the one who unleashed a biological apocalypse when he smashed open a sample of the virus... the second was a man named James Heller, he was given the virus by Alex who had hoped would be a pawn in his game to eradicate the human race" giving the short version, knowing it would take too long to explain the whole scenario.

They stood silent before Fu walked up, "Naruto... ... did you have to... I mean... absorb-" Naruto gave a sad sigh in response, "Guys... ask yourself... what would you have done?"he awaited a response, but received none.

"I couldn't let the Akatsuki have him, and I'm not going to reseal him into another host... If I let him roam free they would eventually find him and just seal and use him, its a never ending cycle that had to come to an end... this was a difficult decision... one that I hope I'll never have to repeat" he explained, Roshi closed his eyes, he knew the blonde was telling the truth and knew he was right... if they had swapped places, what would they do... what would any of them do.

"Did the same happen to Kurama?" Han asked.

Naruto nodded slowly, "When I first gained the virus... it took him as it reconstructed my body... I didn't know until several months after when I first consumed a Blackwatch Operative" he spoke.

After a moment of silence, the blonde spoke once more, "I know that you guys are weary of me and if you want to leave... then go ahead, I'll try my best to keep you guys safe while hunting down the Akatsuki" he said before turning to leave.

The Jinchuuriki looked amongst each other, "Can we really trust him?" Han asked.

Roshi sighed, "Don't know... even Son Goku's scared of him" feeling the fear his Biju was emitting from within his seal.

"Well... ... ... I'm going with him-" Fu stated, causing the two present to look at Seven, "Aside from Shibuki, he defended me from the villagers as well as when the Akatsuki came for me... I know it seems crazy but, I feel like I can trust him... if he says he can train us to master our Biju... while hunting down the ones after us... then he's got my full support" she states before following the path Naruto had taken.

Han and Roshi watched Fu's retreating self, "He does have point-" Five gave Four a questionable look, "If we were in his place, what would we have done" Five shook his head, "I don't know..." he muttered before sensing multiple chakra levels.

"It seems the fight caught the attention of Kirigakure-" he stated.

"Seems that way" Roshi responded before following the trail Fu had taken, "You coming?" he asked, Han turned to the trees before following Roshi.

Several miles away, Naruto sat on a rocky beach, clutching his head as Isobu's memories kept rolling in.

* * *

_**Web of Intrigue**_

_A blue skinned man stood before the corpse of a tall man with a very distinct fish like appearance. Kisame wrapped the newly obtained Samehada on his back before a shadowy figure appeared from around the corner._

"_Good job Kisame... I figured he wouldn't let his guard down around you... and I was right" he took a glance at the corpse._

"_He had been communicating with the enemy... now the Samehada Blade falls to you... now you work for me" _

_Kisame smirked, "Until you can make me disappear... Mizukage-sama-" he spoke as a shorter male walked out of the shadows, he had messy light-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes with a stich-like scar beneath his left. He wore a sleeveless grey shirt beneath a green poncho as well as black shinobi pants and sandals._

_This was Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage and Jinchuuriki of Isobu, "I can trust a man like you, it's precisely because you have done many 'deeds for your village... completed one too many betrayal missions... you know this world holds nothing but lies" he stated._

"_I knew that the first time I killed my comrades... I am a Kiri Shinobi yet I kill them... so who exactly am I? Am I a friend or a foe? What is my purpose? What is my position? What can I do, where can I go to settle down... I know that I myself am nothing but a false existence-" Kisame stated, before a second figure appeared behind Yagura._

"_I will free you from the pain of falsehood, I will make a place for you"_

_Kisame grabbed the hilt of Samehada, "Who are you!" he demanded._

"_First I will start with this country... you have worked to finish off your comrades, now you will work for me" _

"_You sound as if you trust me, but I don't know who you are-" Kisame responded before catching the glimpse of a glowing red, three tomoe eye. "That eye-" he muttered before grinning, "So that's it... you are the one... who I thought was Mizukage-sama... you controlled him with your __**Sharingan**__"._

"_This world is indeed nothing but lies... but who are you... to control the Sanbi"_

"_My name is... Uchiha Madara"_

* * *

"Naruto!"

The blonde snapped his eyes open, ending the memory, "Fu?" he turned to see Seven jump from rock to rock before landing beside him. He felt Four and Five closing in on their position; seconds later they too landed before him, "Are you guys... okay with this?" he asked.

"Hey you got us this far and you promised to train us" Fu responded while getting up close and sticking out her tongue in a playful matter.

"Wasn't it you who said, that Jinchuuriki should stick together" Han added.

"But I'm not-"

"You may not be a host-" Roshi interrupted, "If you think about it, it kind of makes you the new Biju"

Naruto couldn't help but smile, and was about to thank them when a battalion of Kiri Shinobi appeared, "Looks like we've got company" Naruto stated as his arm morphed into its Blade form and got back to back with his group.

* * *

Next Chapter: Gathering the Nine Part 3

AN: Sup guys, see I told you guys I'd get them all up within the month anyway I wanted to do a little update on the characters files and answer a few questions that I know many will ask.

1. Will any of the Jinchuuriki become ProtoTypes? Well no, but I might consider turning them into Evolved if many vote on it.

2. Since Naruto can perform Scorch Release does that mean he can use other bloodline natures? Yes, as of now Naruto possesses several that will be posted on his info below these answers.

3. How does Naruto already know how to use Scorch Release? Well, if all Biju cooperate then all Jinchuuriki should be able to use bloodline natures, the reason Naruto knows how to is due to Kurama's knowledge on the subject though he never exactly gave that ability to Mito or Kushina, being the new Biju he should know how to and only had to train to perfect it and yes, I replaced Medusa's Wrath with Naruto's Scorch Jutsu.

4. Is Gaara and Utakata going to join Naruto later on, sadly Gaara won't be able to I have explained it in this chapter, Utakata however will at a much later time.

Now of there are more questions leave a review, I'll try to answer at the best of my ability, now to the info on our Jinchuuriki.

* * *

Naruto

Alias: The Third ProtoType, Hades

Age: 17

Jinchuuriki: Kyuubi, Sanbi

Kekkei Genkai: Mercer Virus

Chakra Nature: Wind, Fire, Earth, Water, Scorch, Boil, Lava, Dust, Ice, Wood, Yin, Yang, Yin-Yang.

Powers - Claws, Whipfist, Hammerfist, Flailfist, Pincers

Abilities - Consume, Shapeshift, Thermal Vision, Hunter Pulse, Strength, Endurance, Perception, Agility.

Fu

Alias: Taki's Hive Queen

Age: 16

Jinchuuriki: Nanabi

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Chakra Nature: Wind, Water.

Roshi

Alias: Iwa's Fire Ape

Age: 34

Jinchuuriki: Yonbi

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Chakra Nature: Fire, Earth, Lava.

Han

Alias: Iwa's Steam Guardian

Age: 24

Jinchuuriki: Gobi

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Chakra Nature: Fire, Water, Boil.

Utakata

Alias: N/A

Age: 19

Jinchuuriki: Rokubi

Kekkei Genkai: N/A

Chakra Nature: Water, Yin, Yang, Ying-Yang.

Gaara

Alias: The Bloody Desert

Age: 17

Jinchuuriki: Ichibi

Kekkei Genkai: Magnet Release

Chakra Nature: Wind, Lightning, Magnet.

* * *

And that's all I'll be doing, don't worry Yugito and KB will have their turn in the next chapter, reason why I didn't include their justu is because it would take too long and considering how many Naruto has in his arsenal after consuming several Shinobi and much more in the future well... you get the idea.

Anyway I will see you guys next time, Ciao!


End file.
